


Forever Alone

by TWDFan100



Category: IT (2017), SKAM (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFan100/pseuds/TWDFan100
Summary: Blake has adjusted to being alone.  Ever since he ran away from his group, he's been on his own.  He learned to enjoy being by himself.  Until one day he meets a one eyed boy with a sheriff's hat who changes everything.





	1. Alone

**Blake's POV**

 

It's been a while since I've had seen another human. Ever since I ran away from my old group. It wasn't a place I wanted to be, so I left. I don't like thinking about it too much, it reminds me of things that I'd much rather forget.

  

It was hard being on my own at first, but I eventually got used to it. I haven't found a permanent place to call 'home', and I'm starting to think that I never will. I've been moving from house to house, killing rotters and finding food and other supplies. Tomorrow I'm planning on heading up north, to Canada. I was debating between Canada or Mexico, but being in Virginia, Canada's closer. It's gonna take me a while to get there but I'm gonna make sure nothing gets in my way. Because one of the best things about being alone is that I don't have anyone to slow me down.


	2. Cabin

**Blake's POV**

 

I'm walking in the middle of the woods. It was getting late so I was hoping I could find a place to spend the night. I came across a cabin in the woods. I peak through all the windows around the cabin to see if anyone was in there, but no one was in there. I open the door while pointing my gun. I start banging on the door to lure out any rotters that are hiding. But nothing came. So I decided to check the cabin for any supplies.

 

I started with the kitchen. All that I found were pots and pans in there. Then I went to a room that looked like it belonged to a kid, with a small bed and stuffed animals everywhere. But unfortunately stuffed animals won’t keep me alive. So I went to the master bedroom. There wasn't anything useful except for a bed to sleep in tonight. I pushed the dresser in front of the door and I lock the windows and get into bed. I look over at the nightstand and see a picture. I pick it up and look at it. It was a picture of a dad, mom and their son. It made me happy seeing that picture because it reminded me of my family. But it also made me sad because of what happened to my family. I put the picture back on the dresser and I start close my eyes.

 

But before I could actually fall asleep I hear a twig snap outside. I jump out of bed and grab my gun. Part of me wanted to ignore it and just tell myself it was the wind or a squirrel or something like that. But another part of me wanted to go out there and find out what it was that made that noise. So I push the dresser away from the door and I walk outside. I hear a twig snapping again so I aim my gun in the direction of the noise.

 

"Who's there?" I call out, but no answer. "I have a gun and I shoot if you don't come out in 3..." I waited for someone to come out. "2..." I waited again. "1!" No one comes out, so I fire my gun.


	3. Meeting

**Blake's POV**

 

I fired my gun once.  That's all it took before someone screamed and came out of the woods.  A guy who looked to be around my age fell to his hands and knees.  His leg was bleeding, which was probably where I shot him.  When he fell to the ground his hat fell off of his head.  I walked over to it and picked it up, it looked like a cowboy's hat.  He picked up his head and looked at me.  He had long dark hair and bright blue eyes...well eye.  His right eye was covered up by a bandage.

 

"You fucking shot me!"  He yelled at me.

 

"I told you what would happen if you didn't come out."  I told him.  "And I'm not a liar.  I'm Blake, what's your name?"

 

"Fuck you."  He said.

 

"You know, you're on the ground with a hole in your leg because of me, and I'm standing above you with a gun."  I told him.  "So I think you should answer my questions.  And if you decide to be a smartass again, I can shoot you again."

 

I pointed my gun at his leg again and stared at him waiting for his answer.  He looked back at me glaring at me like he has been this whole time.

 

"Fuck you."  He said again.

 

Without hesitation I shot him in the leg again.  It was in the same spot where I shot him the last time.  He let out another scream.

 

 "I told you I'm not a liar.  So, let's try this again, I'm Blake, what's your name?"  I asked him.  


This time he didn't say anything.  He just glared at me.  I was gonna threating him to shoot him again, but before I could I heard a rotter moaning.

 

"Will you look at that, looks like all your screaming has attracted an audience."  I said as the rotter came out of the woods.  "Well since you won’t talk to me then maybe you'll talk to him."

 

I decided to walk back into the cabin and let the rotter deal with him.  It was a win-win situation for me.  If the rotter kills him the he died and I don't have to worry about him anymore.  And if somehow he managed to kill the rotter then he'll just bleed to death.  So either way I don't have to worry about him anymore, he's as good as dead.

 

Once I get inside I go to the master bedroom and lay down.  I was just about to shut my eyes, but then I hear the door open and I jump out of bed.  Is that son of a bitch really trying to kill me?  I open the bedroom door and go to the living room.  I can see drops of blood that wasn't there before.  I look out the window and I see the rotter from earlier on the ground dead...well dead again.  I really underestimated that bastard.

 

"You really are one tough motherfucker, aren't you?"  I called out.  "Maybe if you weren't such a stubborn pain in the ass, I might actually try to help you."

 

Out of nowhere he comes from behind me holding a knife to my throat.  I don't get nervous, and I don't get scared.  Instead I smile and laugh a little.

 

"Give me what you have or I'll slit your throat."  He said.

 

"You know, I think that's the first sentence I've heard you say without saying fuck."  I told him.

 

"Give me what you have now!"  He yells at me.

 

"Why?"  I asked.  "I mean if I do, you'll just kill me after anyways and I don't you'll kill me and still take my stuff.  And even after that your leg is still bleeding, which means you might not even last long enough to use any of my stuff.  So no matter what you decide to do, we're both as good as dead."

 

"Then what's stopping me from killing you right now?"  He said pushing the knife closer to my throat.

 

"The fact that I can help you."  I told him.

 

"Bullshit."  He spat.

 

"I can."  I tell him.  "I can patch up your leg and stop the bleeding.  Then after I do that you go your own and I go my own way and we never have to see each other again.  It's a win-win situation for both of us.  We both get to live and we both get to go our own ways.  It's an offer you can't refuse."

 

"How do I know you're not just lying?"  He asked.

 

"You don't."  I told him.  "You'll just have to trust me."

 

"Trust the guy who shot me twice today?"  He asked.  "Do I look like an idiot to you?

 

"Not an idiot."  I said.  "But you do look like a dumbass.  Because every second you’re debating whether or not to trust me is another second you’re closer to bleeding to death."

 

We both looked down at his leg.  It was bleeding so much, that a puddle of blood started to form under his food.

 

"Do you feel weak yet?"  I asked.  "Do you feel the blood flowing out of your leg?"

 

"Shut up."  He said pressing the knife against my throat.

 

"So what do you say?"  I asked.  "Are you willing to trust me?"


	4. Trust

**Blake's POV**

 

I waited for him to answer.  He sure took his sweet ass time trying to decide.  His knife still pressed up against my throat.

 

"Are you going to decide anytime soon or do I have time to get a snack?"  I asked sarcastically.

 

"Fine."  He said pulling the knife away from my throat.  "But if you try do pull anything..."

 

"I know, I know, you'll kill me, whatever."  I said.  "Now sit down and pull up your pant leg.

 

I went into the master bedroom and grabbed my bag.  I took out a first aid kit that I got from an abandoned hospital and went back into the living room.  He sat down and pulled up his pant leg exposing the wound.

 

"Wow that looks painful."  I said.  "Whoever did that must be a badass."

 

I looked at him trying to get a reaction out of him, but he just glared at me like he always does.  I knelt down in front of him and opened the first aid kit.  I take off my belt and I tighten it above the wound.  Then I apply pressure to the wound.

 

"Shit!"  He yells in pain.

 

"My bad, I should have warned you it would hurt."  I told him.

 

Once the bleeding stops I take a bandage out of the first aid kit and wrap up his wound.  Then I close the first aid kit and get up.

 

"You should be ok."  I tell him.  "Just stay off it for a while."

 

"How long's a while?"  He asked.

 

"A few days."  I tell him.

 

"Days?!  I don't have days."  He tells me.

 

"If you start walking on it again then you could risk doing more damage to it."  I tell him.

 

"I have to get back to my dad."  He tells me.  "If I don't get back he'll flip his shit."

 

"Then let him flip his shit."  I said.  "I bet that he'd prefer you to be a few days late than to be dead.  In the mean time you can stay on the couch."

 

"What?!  You said we'd go our own ways once I'm healed."  He told me.

 

"I know, and we will."  I tell him.  "But you're not healed yet.  You will be in a few days."

 

He glared at me and rolled his eye.  I could tell he was mad about having to stay here.  I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because he wanted to get back to his dad.

 

"So, since we're gonna be roommates for a few days I think it'd be nice to get to know each other a bit."  I suggest.

 

"We're not roommates."  He told me.

 

"What do you call two people who stay in the same house together?"  I asked rhetorically.

 

"Whatever."  He said rolling his eye.

 

"Fine.  Then if you need me I'll be in the bedroom."  I tell him as I walk away.

 

I go into the master bedroom and I lay down in the bed.  I get under the covers and I take out my locket.  I open it and on the left is a picture of my mother and on the right is a picture of my father.  I close it and then I fall asleep.

* * *

 

I wake up in the middle of the night to a weird noise.  I get out of bed and I walk into the living room.  And I see him making some noises in his sleep.  I walked over to him and looked at him and saw that he looked scared.  Like he was having a nightmare or something.

 

"Hey."  I said trying to wake him up.  "Hey.  Wake up."  I start to shake him.  "Hey.  Wake up.  Are you ok?"

 

He bolts up terrified and breathing heavily.  He looks around still looking scared and I try to calm him down.

 

"It's ok."  I tell him.  "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

 

"Oh, yeah, it’s nothing."  He said.

 

"It didn't seem like nothing."  I tell him.  "You looked terrified."

 

"It nothing."  He said laying back down trying to go back to sleep.  "Sorry I woke you up."

 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."  I tell him.

 

"Talk about what?"  He asked rolling over to look at me.

 

"Your nightmare."

 

"I didn't have a..."

 

"Bullshit."  I cut him off and I sit next to him.  "I know what it’s like to have a nightmare and you had one.  And I know that it helps if you talk about it.  I know you don't want to be vulnerable in front of someone you don't know, but you can trust me."

 

He sits up and stares at the ground.

 

"It was about my mom."  He said.  "Sometimes I have these dreams about her."

 

"Did she..."

 

"Yeah."  He said knowing what I was gonna say.  "I had to shoot her after she gave birth to my sister."

 

"So what was the nightmare about?"  I asked.

"That she came back, as a walker.  And she tried to attack me."  He said still staring at the ground.

 

"I'm sorry."  I tell him.  "I know how hard it is to lose your mom."

 

"You lost your mom too?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah, she died at the beginning.  It crushed my dad."  I tell him.

 

"What happened to your dad?"  He asked.

 

"He's gone."  I tell him.

 

"I'm sorry."  He tells me.  "How long have you been alone for?"

 

"I don't know.  I lost track."  I tell him.  "What about you?  I know your dad is alive but did you two get separated or what?"

 

"He went out for a run with his girlfriend.  I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me.  So I decided to go out on my own.  That's when I stumbled upon this cabin and you came out and shot me.  Twice."

 

"Sorry about that."  I said laughing.  "I wouldn't have shot you if you just told me your name."

 

"Oh right, you still don't know my name."

 

"I don't."

 

"Well, it's Carl."

 

 "Nice to meet you Carl."  I said sticking out my hand.  "I'm Blake."

 

"Nice to meet you Blake."  Carl said shaking my hand.

 

"So, is it just you, your dad, his girlfriend and your sister?"  I ask.

 

"Um no, there's more."  He said.

 

"How much more?"  I asked.

 

"I don't exactly know.  Too many to count."  He said.

 

"Wow."  I said shocked.  "How did you get that many people?"

 

"We found a community, with walls and houses and everything."  He told me.  "It's our home."

 

"That must be nice."  I tell him.  "Being safe behind walls."

 

"We're not safe."  He tells me.  "We're safe from walkers, but not people."

 

"Did people try to attack you?"  I asked.

 

"Tried and succeeded."  He said.  "There's this man the leader of the group.  He bashed in two of my friends heads in right in front of me.  He ripped out someones guts.  He kidnapped one of my friends.  And when he managed to escape he took another one.  He's an evil man."

 

"Wow."  I said.  "That must be awful."

 

"It was and it is."  He said.  "That's why my dad and his girlfriend went out to find guns, so we can get more people to help fight him.  And we'll win."

 

"Are you sure?"  I asked.  "After all he did, it seems dangerous."

 

"It is.  And I know that people will die.  I might die.  But it'll be worth.  Because we will kill the Saviors.  And we will kill Negan."

 

I froze when I heard him say his name.  Chills shivered down my spine.  I couldn't move.  I couldn't believe it.

 

"Blake are you ok?"  Carl asks me.

 

"I know Negan."  I tell him.

 

"What?!"  He asked shocked.  "What did he do to you?"

 

I thought about what he did to me.  And I start shaking just thinking about it.

 

"Because of Negan, I lost my father."


	5. Trouble

**Carl's POV**  


He knew Negan.  And Negan killed his dad.  I could be able to convince him to come back to Alexandria and help us kill Negan.

 

"Come with me."  I blurted out.

 

"What?"  Blake asked.

 

"Come with me back to my community, Alexandria."  I told him.  "If you join us you could help us kill Negan."

 

He looked at me shocked.  Almost insulted.

 

"No."  He said as he gets off the couch.

 

"Why not?"  I ask about to stand up, but then I remember my leg.

 

"I said no."  He repeated.

 

I don't get it.  He's already seen what Negan can do.  For Christ sakes he killed his father.  He has more of a reason to kill him than anyone.

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Because I've seen what he can do."  He told me.

 

"Which means you've seen how evil he is."  I told him.

 

"I've seen how evil he is."  He told me.  "But I've also seen how powerful he is and how dangerous he is.  If you try to kill him he will kill you and everybody you care about.  Your best bet is to leave."

 

"Leave?"  I asked.  "Where am I supposed to go?"

 

"I don't know."  He said.  "I was on my way to Canada."

 

"You're willing to go to Canada just to get away from Negan?"  I asked.

 

"That's right."  He said.  "I know I can't defeat Negan.  I know no one can.  That's why it's safer to just leave."

 

"But we can."  I tell him.  "There's us and the Hilltop.  And we're working on getting the Kingdom and Scavengers with us too.  Don't you want to be part of this instead of running away like a coward?"

 

"I'm not running away because I'm a coward."  He tells me.  "I'm leaving because I want to stay safe."

 

"You're leaving because you're scared!"  I start yelling at him.  "You're too weak to stand up for yourself so you think it's easier to run away from your problems!"

 

When I said that I felt bad.  After all he did safe me.  But before I could apologize he stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.  Normally I'd go after him, but since I'm no supposed to walk on my leg I had nothing else to do but sit here.  Thinking about how much of an asshole I must have sounded.

* * *

The next morning I woke up still on the couch.  My leg felt a little bit better but it still hurt.  I was going to attempt to change the bandage but when I went to change it, it had already been changed.  I'm assuming Blake must have done it while I was asleep.  I looked around and saw that his door was still shut, but I wasn't sure if he was in there or if he went out looking for supplies.

 

"Hey Blake."  I called out.  But there was no answer.  "I'm not sure if you're in there or if you can hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyway.  I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a coward and saying your weak.  I guess I was just mad when you said you wouldn't help kill Negan so I lashed out on you.  I don't think it was because I was mad at you, but I think it was because I was mad at what Negan did.  He killed two of my friend’s right in front of me.  One was named Abraham.  He was strong and loyal and would always say the weirdest and somewhat funniest things his girlfriend watched him die.  So did his ex-girlfriend, who still loved him.  And so did his best friend.  The other one was named Glenn.  I knew him from the beginning.  He actually saved my dad, without him my dad would be dead.  He was kinda like an older brother to me.  His wife, who was pregnant with his unborn child, watched him die.  So I guess the reason I want to kill Negan so much is because I want to avenge them, both of them.  So I'm sorry.  I'm still not sure if you're in there or if you went out, but I'm sorry regardless."

 

**Blake's POV**

 

I was in the bedroom, listening to Carl talking.  Originally I was just gonna ignore him, but after hearing what Negan did I couldn't help but feel bad.  I got out of bed and I opened the door and sat next to him on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry, for what Negan did to you."  I told him.

 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."  He told me.

 

"Don't worry about it."  I told him.  "A part of me wants to help you defeat Negan.  But another part of me knows how badly it could end if we mess up."

 

"We won’t mess up."  He assured me.  "We can get the number and we can go to war with Negan and the Saviors.  And we can win.  We will win."

 

I was debating it in my mind whether or not to join the fight against Negan.  But before I could say anything we could hear a truck outside.  I bolt up and run to the window.  There was a truck with about five men.  And I instantly recognized them as Saviors.

 

"What is it?"  Carl whispered.

 

"Saviors."  I whisper back while ducking down.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I had to stop myself from freaking out.  If Saviors come in here and find us then we're dead.  I looked at Blake hoping he had a plan.  And he did.  He quickly and quietly got up, grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom.  I could feel pain in my leg as I ran but it wasn't about to slow me down.  When we get in there he pushes the dresser in front of the door and we both back away from the door.

 

"Now what?"  I whisper to him.

 

But he didn't answer.  He just looked at me and put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.  And I did.  I heard the front door open and heard the creaking sound of the floor boards.  I could also hear men talking to one another but I couldn't make out what they were saying.  Then out of nowhere Blake ran over to the window and opened it.  He grabbed his bag and went halfway out the window.  He signaled me to follow him and I did.  We snuck around the cabin staying close to the wall.  I peeked over the corner and saw only one Savior by the truck, which meant the other four must be in the cabin.  I held up my pointer finger to Blake telling him about the one Savior.  He nodded and took out his knife.  He ran over to that one Savior, covered his mouth and slit his throat.  Then he gets in the driver’s seat of the truck and I run over and go in the passenger’s seat.  He starts the car and we drive away.  As we driver away I look back and see the Saviors run out of the cabin trying to shoot as us, but we were already too far away.

 

"Wow."  I said almost speechless.  "How?"

 

"Easy, I waited for him to look away, covered his mouth, then slit his throat."  He told me.

 

"Not that."  I said.  "I mean how did you know where the key to the truck was?"

 

"Oh."  He said.  "Um they left the key in the ignition."

 

"Oh."  I said.  "So, where do we go now?"

 

"Canada."


	6. Deal

**Carl's POV**

 

"Canada?!"  I yell.  "I thought you were gonna help us fight Negan?"

 

"I was thinking about it but then when the Saviors came and nearly attacked us I decided that it was safer in Canada away from Negan and the Saviors."  Blake told me while driving.

 

"Fine then let me out."  I told him.

 

"No way."  He told me.  "If you continue on foot then those Saviors back there will catch up to you."

 

"I can take care of myself."  I told him.  "Now let me out."

 

"No."

 

"Let me out!"

 

"No!"

 

"NOW!"

 

I grabbed the steering wheel and trying to get him to stop the car.  But he started turning it away and the car started to swivel.  While we were fighting for the steering wheel, I realized that we were about to drive straight into a tree.

 

"Look out!"  I warned.

 

Then he slammed on the breaks trying to stop the car.  But we were going so fast that it was too late.  We crashed into the tree with the airbags exploding into our faces.  The lights on the car started flashing and the alarm went off.

 

"You ok?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah, you?"  I asked back.

 

"Yeah.  But we won't be if we stay here for too long."  He told me as we tried to get out of the car.  "The alarm will probably attract rotters and the Saviors from before.  How's your leg?"

 

Once I get out of the car I look down at my leg.  It didn't hurt any more than it did before.  And my leg was still wrapped in the bandage.

 

"It's fine."  I told him.  "We should get moving."

 

"How?"  He asked.  "We can't get to Canada unless we have a car."

 

"I'm not going to Canada."  I told him.  "I'm going back home."

 

"Well, I'm going to Canada."  He said.  "Looks like this is where we go our separate ways."

 

"Guess it is."  I said.

 

"See ya on the other side."  He said as he grabbed his bag and started walking away.

 

I stood there watching him leave.  But for some reason I didn't want him to leave.  I just know that I could convince him to stay at Alexandria with me if I had a little bit more time.  If I just get him there and show him how safe it is and he sees how many people we have to fight against Negan I know he'll join us.

 

"Wait."  I called out, catching up to him.  "What if you come to Alexandria with me?"

 

"I already told you no."  He said starting to walk away again.

 

"We have cars."  I tell him which made him stop and turn around.  "If you come with me back to Alexandria and stay for just a week and you still want to go to Canada afterwards then you can take a car and food and any other supplies you need and you can leave."

 

"What's in it for you?"  He asked.

 

"For the week you stay with us you help prepare for war against Negan."  I tell him.  "I know you don't want to fight him, but that doesn't mean you can't help us prepare for it."

 

I waited for his response.  I could tell by his face that he was debating the situation in his head.

 

"Ok."  He said.  "We have a deal."


	7. Questions

**Carl's POV**

 

After our car crashed, Blake and I headed to Alexandria on foot.  I wasn't sure how far away from Alexandria we were, but I was hoping we were close.

 

"How much longer?"  Blake asked me.

 

"I think we should be there by tonight."  I told him.

 

"You think?  Or you know?"  He asked me.

 

"I think."  I answered honestly.

 

"Wait."  He said stopping.  "Do you even know if we're going the right way?"

 

"I think we are."

 

"So for all you know, we could be walking in the exact opposite direction."

 

"I guess it’s possible."

 

"Dumbass."  He said rolling his eyes.

 

We continued walking in the direction of Alexandria, or we hoped was the direction of Alexandria.

 

"Do you think the Saviors are still following us?"  I asked.

 

"Doubt it."  He said.  "We probably lost them when the car crashed."

 

We continued to walk in silence.  I wanted to talk to him, I just didn't know what to talk about.  I barely knew anything about him.  And the stuff I did know was depressing and will probably just make him sad.

 

"Want to play a game?"  I asked him.

 

"A game?  What kind of game?"  He asked.

 

"A game to get to know each other better."  I tell him.  "We just ask questions about one another and then we answer them."

 

"How is that a game?  Isn't that just asking questions?"

 

"I guess.  So do you want to do it?"

 

"Beats walking in silence."  He said.  "I'll go first.  What's your favorite color?"

 

"Seriously?  My favorite color?"  I ask laughing.

 

"What's wrong with that?"  He asked.

 

"It's just such a basic question."  I told him.  


"Whatever, are you gonna answer or not."

 

"Fine, blue."  I told him.  "What's yours?"

 

"Now look who's asking basic questions."  He said.  "Black.  Where did you get your hat?"

 

"It was my dad's."  I told him.  "He gave it to me after I got shot."

 

"You got shot?!  Now that's a story I want to hear."

 

"It's not really a story."  I told him.  "A guy was trying to shoot a dear, he didn't see me behind it and shot me by accident."

 

"Oh, I was expecting something better."  He told me.

 

"Like what?"

 

"I don't know.  Something like you got shot when you surrounded by rotters and you barely made it out alive."

 

"Well I did almost die."  I told him.  "Anyway, my turn.  Why are you by yourself?"

 

"It's easier that way."  He told me.  "You don't get too close to people so it doesn't hurt when they're gone."

 

"I'm sorry."  I tell him.

 

"For what?"  He asked.

 

"Well if you were to say something like that, you've must have lost people in the past."

 

"Whatever."  He said trying to change the subject.  "My turn.  What's up with the patch?  Do you have like pinkeye or something?"

 

"No, I got my eye shot out."  I told him.

 

"Oh shit, really?!  Now that has to have a badass story behind it."

 

"Honestly, I don't remember much.  We were in a herd of walkers and someone got mad because his family just died and he tried to shoot my dad but then he shot my eye instead."

 

"Wow, and you survived?!  I got to say, I'm impressed.  This must have been pretty recent for you to still be wearing a bandage."

 

"Actually it happened a few months ago."

 

"Well shouldn't it be healed by now?"  He asked.  "Why do you still wear the bandage?"

 

"I don't know.  Besides it’s my turn to ask a question."  I said changing the subject.  "Where did you get your scar?"  I asked referring to the scar across his right cheek.

 

"Negan."  He told me.  "He slapped me with his bat and cut my face.  And now that it's my turn again, why do you still wear the bandage if you’re healed?"

 

"I don't know..."  I lied.

 

"Bullshit."  He said.  "You know and you're just not telling me.  Playing this question game was your idea.  So you have to answer me.  Why do you have the bandage covering your eye?"

 

"Because it's not my eye!"  I told him.  "It's just a hole in my face.  And I don't want her to see me like that."

 

"Her?"  He asked.  "Is there a girlfriend I don't know about?"

 

"No, I mean my sister."  I told him.  "She's still a toddler and I don't want her to grow up being scared of me."

 

"She's not gonna be scared of you Carl."  He told me.  "She's your sister and she loves you.  She doesn't care if you have one eye, two eyes or even three eyes.  She'll love you no matter what."

 

"Thanks."  I said.  "Really, thank you."

 

"Don't get sappy on me, dumbass."  He said jokingly causing both of us to laugh.

 

We continued to walk while asking each other questions.  But then I started to recognize where we were.

 

"I know where we are."  I told him.

 

"Are we close to Alexandria?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah.  I know exactly where we are now."  I told him.

 

"It's getting dark."  He told me.  "Do you think we can make it before sundown or should we find a place to stay for the night?"

 

"It's probably safer if we stay in one of these houses."  I told him.

 

Truth was that if we continued walking we'd make it to Alexandria in like 20 minutes.  I just wanted to spend some more alone time with Blake.  We've just been getting along so well that I didn't want it to end.  So we picked a random house to stay in.  We searched the house for walkers but didn't find any.

 

"You can sleep, I'll take first watch."  He told me.

 

"You sure?  Because I'm fine to take watch."  I told him.

 

"I'm sure."  He said.  "Just make sure to get some rest and I'll wake you when I get tired."

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

I went upstairs and picked one of the bedrooms to stay in.  I took my hat off and put it on the night stand.  I laid down in the bed and went to sleep.


	8. Alexandria

**Blake's POV**

 

I was keeping watch all night, and I was supposed to wake Carl up when I got tired.  But I never did.  It wasn't until I saw the sunrise that I realized I've stayed up all night.  So I went to the bedroom Carl was sleeping in and I woke him up.

 

"Carl."  I said shaking him.  "Get up."

 

He let out a yawn before opening his eye and getting up.

 

"Is it my turn to take watch?"  He asked.

 

"No, it's morning."  I told him.

 

"I thought you were gonna wake me up when you got tired."

 

"I was, but I never got tired."

 

"Well, are you sure you don't want to take a nap or something before we leave?"

 

"I'll be fine."

 

He got up from the bed and grabbed his hat from the nightstand and put it on his head.  We went downstairs and I grabbed my bag.

 

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?"  Carl asked me.

 

"Yeah, I don't see a reason to wait."  I told him.  "Do you?"

 

"No."  He said.

 

"Good."  I said making my way to the front door.  "Lead the way."

 

We walked out the front door and he led us towards Alexandria.  It took about 20 minutes before we reached it.  There was a big gate in the middle with walls all around it.  There were cars with sharp sticks sticking out of it.  And there was a sign that read "Welcome To The Alexandria Safe Zone.  Mercy for the Lost.  Vengeance for the Plunderers."

 

"Is this it?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah, this is Alexandria."  He told me. 

 

Then the gate opened.  A woman with black hair in a ponytail was pushing the gate open.  Carl and I walked in and she closed the gate.

 

"Carl, what were you doing out there?"  She asked.

 

"I figured since my dad and Michonne are out looking for guns that I'd go out and look for some too."  He told her.

 

"Next time tell someone before you go sneak off."  She said.  "And who's this?"

 

"I'm Blake."  I said introducing myself.

 

"Hey, I'm Tara."  She introduced herself.  "I think we have an empty house you can stay at.  If you want I can take you there."

 

"I can show him."  Carl said.  "Besides don't you have to keep watch?"

 

"You're probably right.  I'll see you around Blake."  Tara said while holding out her fist to me.  I looked at her then at her fist then back at her.  "You're supposed to bump my fist."

 

"Oh."  I said as I give her a fist bump.

 

Then Carl starts to lead me to the house.  I saw a lot of people staring at me as we past them.  They're probably just looking at me because I'm new.  Then Carl stops in front of a house.

 

"Here it is."  He said walking up the stairs.  He opened the door and we walked inside.  I looked around and it seemed like a pretty nice house.  It was kinda weird not having to search every rooms for rotters.  "So what do you think?"

 

"I guess its ok."  I told him.

 

"So do you want me to show you around or do you want to just be left alone for a while?"  He asked.

 

"I think I'll just stay here for a bit."  I told him.

 

"Ok, if you need anything my house is right down the street."   He told me before he left.

 

I threw my bag on the couch and sat down next to it.  It was weird being here.  It almost felt like a dream.  A house, walls, people who won’t try to kill you.  It had everything I've always wanted ever since the world went to shit.  But just like every dream, you always have to wake up and face reality.

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I left the house that Blake was staying at and I started walking to my house.  But on my way I ran into Tara.

 

"I thought you were on watch?"  I asked her.

 

"I did."  She said.  "But it's Tobin's shift now.  How's Blake adjusting to everything?"  


"Ok, I think.  He's been alone for a long time so it must be weird seeing people."

 

"Well you remember how weird it was for us when we first came here."

 

"Yeah.  So what do you think of Blake?"

 

"He seems cool."  She said.  "Why?"

 

"No reason, I just wanted another person's opinion on him."  I told her.

 

"So what do you think of him?"  She asked with a grin.

 

"He's ok."  I told her.  "I mean at first I hated him because he shot me twice in the leg.  But then he fixed me and we sorta became friends."

 

"Friends?"  She asked with that same grin on her face.

 

"Yes, friends.  Are you implying something?"  I asked.

 

"No, no.  I'm not implying anything."  She said but I could tell she was lying.

 

"Whatever."  I said as I start to walk away.

 

"Hey Carl."  Tara called out.

 

"Yeah?"  I turn around and look at her.

 

"Don't waste time."  She told me.

 

"What?"  I asked not know what she meant.

 

"Time is a valuable thing.  Especially nowadays.  I just want to make sure that you know that if you want to do something, then you'll do it.  Don't wait until tomorrow.  Because tomorrow might not come."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Just think about."  She said.  "You'll understand what I mean soon enough."

 

Then she walked away and I continued to walk to my house.  I kept thinking about what Tara said.  It made no sense.  I mean I get that times valuable and stuff but I don't get why she told me this now.  Then I stop in front of my house, or what I thought was my house.  I was so focused on what Tara was saying that I ended up walking in a circle and ended up right in front of Blake's house.  Then the door opened.

 

"Hey."  Blake said standing in the doorway.  "Do you need something?"

 

"Um no."  I said.  I don't know why but for some reason when I was talking to him I felt so nervous.  "I was just going for a walk."

 

"Ok.  Well, see ya."  He said.

 

"Bye."  I said.

 

Then he shut the door.  And this time I actually walked back to my house.  I went inside and went to my room just to lay down.  I still can't believe I walked in a circle.  I feel like a total idiot.  Then it hit me.  What Tara said about time being valuable?  Why I walked back to Blake's house.  Why I was so nervous talking to him.  Does Tara think I like Blake?  Actually the real question is, do I like Blake?


	9. Letter

**Blake's POV**

 

I woke up the next morning in my bed.  I got up and looked outside and I could see people walking in the streets.  It was weird.  I haven't lived like this in a while.  I leave the house and I head over to the armory.  When I get there I see Tara.

 

"Hey Blake."  Tara said.  "How're you liking it here?"

 

"It's good."  I told her.  "I just came here to check out the armory.  Carl told me that you're planning to fight Negan."

 

"We are."  She told me.  "And we're glad that you're gonna help us."

 

"I'm not."  I told her.

 

"What?!"  She asked surprised.

 

"I'm just here to help you prepare for the fight."  I told her.  "I've dealt with Negan before and I don't think it's a good idea."

 

"We can stop them."  She told me.  "They killed our people, including my girlfriend.  We can't just sit here and let them get away with it."

 

"I already tried to tell Carl this but he's too much of a hothead to listen to me and I'm hoping you'll be more reasonable."  I tell her.  "Negan is dangerous.  If you start war with him, more of your people are gonna die.  He will do whatever it takes to stay on top."

 

"You have a point."  She told me.  "But we don't want to live in a world where we have to be scared for our lives that one day Negan will want more than we have and start killing us one by one.  At least this way we'll be able to strike first when he doesn't see it coming."  


 

"He will see it coming. He's always one step ahead."

 

"He won't this time. We can win.  We will win.  You're wrong."

 

"Whatever, I'm not gonna stay here and watch you get yourselves killed."  I stormed out of the armory.  These people are too stubborn to listen to reason.  I can’t just stay here and watch them die.

* * *

 

**Carl's POV**

 

I'm walking down the street towards Blake's house.  I decided that I was gonna show him around Alexandria.  And maybe convince him to stay in the process.  I walk up the stairs and knock on the door.  There was no answer.  I knock again, and still no answer.  I turn the doorknob and it was open.

 

"Blake?"  I call out as I walk around the house.  "Blake?"

 

I stop when I see a letter on the couch with a letter on it with my name.  I take the letter and open it.

 

_Carl,_

 

     _I know we made a deal that I'd stay here for a week and help you get ready to fight Negan.  And at the time I meant it.  But the more time we spent together the more I actually started to care about you.  You became a friend to me.  And I never thought I'd have a friend like you.  I don't want to sit and watch you and everyone else here get yourselves killed.  And since I clearly can't stop any of you, I left.  By the time you're reading this I'll be long gone.  Don't come looking for me unless you and everyone else at Alexandria decided not to fight Negan.  And since I went back on our deal, I didn't take any of the cars, I just left on foot._  

 

_Goodbye,_

 

     _Blake_


	10. Join

**Blake's POV**

 

I left.  I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Carl and everyone else at Alexandria to not go against Negan.  So I had to leave.  And now I have to forget about them and go back to being alone.

 

It's been a few days since I left Alexandria.  Since then, I haven't seen any form of human life and I was glad.  After meeting someone as stubborn as Carl was, I wouldn't mind if I didn't meet another living person again.

 

I found an abandoned car on the side of the road.  Once I easily broke in to it, I realized that the engine was busted so I wouldn't be able to use it.  But since it was late, I decided to sleep in the back.  I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard movement outside the car.  I slowly raised my head to look outside the window and I see a figure.  I knew it was a living person by the way it walked.  Normally I would have just stay hidden, but I was out of supplies and I needed supplies, and by the size of the bag that figure had, I could tell that I needed that bag.  So I take my knife, break open the door and tackle the figure to the ground.

 

"Give me your shit."  I tell him.

 

"What?"  He asked scared.  This guy seemed to be around my age.  He had blonde hair and was wearing a hoodie.

 

"Give me what's in the bag."  I told him holding my knife against his throat.

 

"O-ok."  He said nervously.

 

He took his bag and gave it to me.  I take the bag and get off of him and he stands up.

 

"Hi, I'm..."

 

"Don't care."  I said cutting him off.

 

I took the bag and put it in the car.  When I turn around I see him still standing there, looking like he's waiting for something.

 

"Can I help you?"  I asked sarcastically.

 

"Are you alone?"  He asked.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"Are you..."

 

"I heard you the first time."  I interrupt him.  "And so what if I am."

 

"Well I have a group, and if you are alone then you could join us."  He told me.

 

Was this guy serious?  I just stole from him and held a knife to his throat and he now he's inviting me to join him.

 

"No."  I told him.

 

"Why not?"  He asked.

 

"Because I just stole from you.  And I could, and would, have killed you if you didn't do what I said."  I tell him.  "So that's why I won't.  Besides you've been around long enough to know not to trust people."

 

"I know there are bad people."  He said.  "But I don't think you're one of them."

 

"Why do you think that?"  I asked.

 

"Because you're alone."  He said.  "And I think the reason you took my bag was because you're scared."

 

"I'm not scared of anything."

 

"You're scared of trusting people."

 

"I'm not scared of trusting people.  I just don't do it."

 

"You can trust me, and my group.  We're good people."  He tells me.  "You don't have to be alone anymore if you don't want to."

 

I thought about Carl.  I thought about how I trusted him, but then left.  And I thought my life before the world went to shit.  I thought about the friends I had, the friends I trusted.  Back then it wasn't bad to trust people, it was good.  But now the world's different.  For all I know his group could be plotting to kill me.  Or they could be people I can trust and we'd be able to survive this world together.  Instead of surviving it alone.

 

"Ok."  I said.

 

"Ok?"  He asked sounding shocked.

 

"I'll join your group."  I told him.

 

"So you trust me?"  He asked.

 

"No."  I told him.  "But I want to."


	11. Saviors

**Blake's POV**

 

I started walking back to where his group is.  For some weird reason he kept asking questions about me.  And for some weirder reason I kept answering.

 

"So you've really been alone this whole time?"  He asked.

 

"Kinda."  I told him.  "After what happened with my dad, I guess I just assumed it would be better to be alone."

 

"Wow, I don't think I could survive alone for that long."  He told me.

 

"It was hard and scary at first, but over time it got easier."  I told him.

 

"So I'm like the first human life you've seen in years."  He said.

 

"Not exactly."  I told him.  "I while ago I met this guy."

 

"What happened to him?"  He asked.  "Did he die?"

 

"No, I left."  I told him.

 

"You left?!"  He asked shocked.  "Why?"

 

"Because him and his group wanted to fight a fight they couldn't win."  I told him.  "And I didn't want to stay and watch them die."

 

"How did you know they would lose?"  He asked.

 

"I dealt with these people before."  I told him.  "Negan and the Saviors."

 

"Negan?"  He asked.

 

"You know him?"  I asked him.

 

"No.  It's just that's a weird name."  He told me.

 

"So you really don't know who is he?"  I asked shocked.

 

"I really don't."  He said.  "Should I?"

 

"No...it’s just I assumed everyone knew him."  I told him.

 

"What is he like?"  He asked.

 

"Let's just say he wants to be the king of this new world."  I said.  "And he shouldn't be."

 

"Oh, so he's not exactly a good guy."  He said.

 

"He's not."  I told him.

 

"So, is there anything you want to know about me or my group?"  He asked.

 

"How long have you been with your group?"  I asked.

 

"Since the beginning."  He told me.  "We were all together when the world went to shit.  And we've been a group ever since."

 

"So you're all still alive?"  I asked.

 

"Well, a couple of us died because of the dead."  He told me.

 

"Sorry."  I said.

 

"Thanks."  He said.  "You know, I just realized that I don't know your name."

 

"Oh right, I'm Blake."

 

"Isak."

 

"So, how much longer until we get there?"  I asked.

 

"Not long, should be another few..."

 

Isak stopped and looked at the ground.  Then he crouched down.

 

"Is everything ok?"  I asked.

 

"These tire tracks."  He said.

 

"What about them?"  I asked.

 

"They weren't here when I left."  He said.  "We don't have any cars, there shouldn't be tracks here."

 

"Maybe someone just drove by?"  I suggested.

 

"No, this is a one way path straight to the school."  He said.

 

"School?"  I asked.  "Your group is at a school?"

 

"Yeah, there's these large gates surrounding it."  He told me.  "But these tracks shouldn't be here."

 

"Maybe someone from your group found a car?"  I suggested trying to calm him down.

 

**BANG!!!**

 

It was a gunshot.  Sounded like it was coming from the school.  I look at Isak and before I can do anything he starts running.  I chase after him trying to stop him.  I finally catch up to him and grab his arm to stop him.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"  I asked.

 

"There's a gunshot from the school,  someone could be hurt."  Isak told me panicking.

 

"If someone is there, then we can just barge right in because then we're screwed."  I tell him.  "What we can do is cut through the forest and try to do a sneak attack."

 

I could tell Isak was worried about his group.  But he agreed and we started sneaking through the woods.  We stop when we see the school.  Like Isak said it had these big gates surrounding it.  The school was big, it's probably a high school, or was a high school.  I noticed that there were all these big trucks outside of the school.  And a lot of people too.

 

"These people aren't from my group."  Isak said worried.  "I don't recognize any of them."

 

I took a closer look and started to recognize some of the people.

 

"I do."  I told him.  "Those are the Saviors."

 

"What?!"  He asked.  "You mean the bad people you were talking about?"

 

"Yeah."  I tell him.

 

"But if the Saviors are here then which one is Negan?"  He asked.

 

I kept looking but I wasn't able to see Negan.  Maybe they got lucky and he didn't go with them.  But they weren't.  I saw Negan walk out of the school with Lucille over his shoulder.

 

"Get these pricks on their knees."  Negan ordered.

 

The Saviors came out of the school holding people at gunpoint.

 

"That's them."  Isak said panicking.  "We have to do something."

 

He was about to get up but I grabbed him to stop him.

 

"No."  I told him.  "If they see us, they'll kill us."

 

"But they'll kill them."  He said.

 

"Maybe not."  I told him.  "If they didn't kill any of the Saviors then Negan won't kill them."

 

The Saviors put Isak's groups on their knees in front of Negan.  Negan gave them the speech about how he rules the new world and how if they don't give him their shit he'll kill them.

 

"No."  One of Isak's group members said.

 

"Uh oh."  I said to myself.

 

"What the fuck did you say me?"  Negan asked walking in front of him.

 

"No."  He said again.

 

"Do you not believe me?"  Negan asked.  "Do you think I'm fucking bluffing?

 

"I don't think that you can bully us into anything."  He told him.

 

Negan just looked at him.  Then he started laughing.

 

"Is this guy for real?  He clearly doesn't know who I am."  Negan said.

 

"We won't listen to you."  He said.  "We won't do anything you tell us.

 

"You know what?"  Negan asked.  "I don't like the way you're talking to me."  


"You don't own us."  He said.  "We don't work for you and we never will."

 

"Jesus fuck, are you always so fucking annoying?"  Negan asked.

 

"You don't get to rule this world."  He told Negan.  "You don't deserve to."

 

"Ok, I had enough of your fucking bullshit."  Negan said.

 

He took Lucille and smashed it against the guy's head.  The rest of Isak's group looked terrified and some started to cry.  I had to cover Isak's mouth from screaming and giving us away.  Negan continued to bash in his head.  He kept doing it unit there was nothing left but a pile of his bashed up head.  I should have looked away but I didn't.  I watched it.  Just like I always did.

 

"Now maybe the rest of you will be more understanding."  Negan said.  "So, my people are gonna go into your school and take half of your shit.  Then we'll be back in a week and take half of your shit again.  And we will keep doing until the day you all die.  And if you run out of shit to give, you will make, find or steal more."

 

Some of the Saviors came out of the school with guns, food and medical supplies.  They loaded all of it in the trucks.  Then all the Saviors get in the truck, including Negan and drove away.  Once the Saviors were gone, Isak got up and ran over to his group and I followed behind him.  When Isak got close enough to them, one of the guys who was kneeling got up and ran over to him.

 

"Isak!"  The guy said.

 

"Even!"  Isak said.

 

When they reached each other they hugged one another.  Then they kissed.  I was a little taken back by that, but it didn't bother me.  They pulled away from one another and Isak looked down at the body.

 

"Jonas."  He whispered.

 

One of the girls got up and looked at me.

 

"Who are you?"  She asked.

 

Isak looked at me and then at his group.

 

"This is Blake."  He introduced me.  "He's a friend.  And he can help."


	12. Leaving

****Blake's POV** **

 

We had a funeral for Jonas, who was the guy who got his bashed in by Negan.  Most of the people were crying, which was understandable.  They told all these stories about him, and from what I heard he sounded like a great guy.  After the funeral, one of the girls named Vilde volunteered to show me around the school.  I was surprised by how much supplies they have.  They have food, guns, and medical supplies.  They have enough supplies to live for the rest of their lives here.  Of course now that Negan and the Saviors found them, all of their supplies should be gone in a month.  


"So, you've been alone this whole time?"  She asked me.

 

"Kinda."  I told her.  "It's complicated."

 

"Ok."  She said.

 

Then we stop at one of the classrooms.

 

"This can be your room."  Vilde said opening the door.

 

The classroom looked like any other classroom.  Except that a few desks were pushed together and there was a mattress and pillow on top of it.

 

"Sorry it isn't much, if I knew you were coming I would have cleaned it up a bit."  She says.

 

"It's fine."  I said.

 

She was about to leave when I stopped her.

 

"Vilde."  I said as she turned around.

 

"Yeah?"  She asked.

 

"I'm....uh...sorry about Jonas."  I said.

 

"Thanks."  She said with a little smile.

 

"Were you two close?"  I asked.

 

"Not as close as he was to others."  She told me.  "He was closer to Isak and Eva, since Isak was his best friend and him and Eva kinda had a thing."

 

"Oh."  I said not know what to say. 

 

"Anyway, I'll let you settle in."  She said as she leaves.

 

Once Vilde left, I took off my bag and put it on one of the desks.  Now that Negan knew about this place I knew I couldn't stay here long.  I'd probably sneak out in the middle of the night when everyone else is sleeping.  Before I could do anything else I heard a knock on the door.

 

"Come in."  I said.  


 

The door opened and Even walked in.

 

"Hi."  I said.

"Hey."  He said.  "I just wanted to let you know that we're having a meeting in the auditorium in a couple minutes."

 

"And you want me to come?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah."  He told me.  "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but we want you to."

 

"Why do you trust me?"   I asked.  "I could have come here to kill all of you."

 

"Because Isak told me what you did."  Even said.  "That you had the chance to kill him, but you didn't.  And instead you brought him back here and kept him safe.  I might not know you, but I do trust you, we all do."

 

Then he left.  It was weird that they were all so trusting of me.  I mean when I first met Carl he wouldn't even tell me his name.  And now everyone here trusts me enough to let me live with them and invite me to their group meetings.  The worst part is that if I get to close to them it's gonna be a lot harder to leave.  And I have to leave because Negan and the Saviors are gonna come back and they CAN NOT know I'm here.  But I decided to go the meeting anyway.  I made my way down to the auditorium where everyone else was and I sat down.

 

"Now that we're all here, we can start."  William said standing in front of everyone.  "We have to talk about the Negan situation."  I tensed when he said his name.  "Negan said that he will keep coming back to take our stuff.  What are we supposed to do about this?"

 

"We could fight them."  Eva suggested.  "We have guns.  I don't see what's stopping us."

 

"Fighting is suicide."  Noora told her.  "There's only seven of us and there are hundreds of them.  We don't have the numbers to take them."

 

"So we're just supposed to sit here and let them take our stuff?"  Eva asked.  "Eventually we'll run out."

 

"We should leave."  I spoke up.  "We have about a week before Negan and the Saviors come back here.  We can pack up our stuff and head out."

 

"Where would we go?"  Vilde asked.

 

"Well I was planning to head to Canada."  I told them.  "As long as we go somewhere far enough for them to never find us we should be safe."

 

"Are we really supposed to just pack up and leave here?"  William asked.  "What if we don't find a place as safe as this one?"

 

"Now that Negan knows about this place it won't ever be safe again."  I told them.  "Our best bet is to leave and hope we never run into him again."

 

"Sounds like a good idea."  Isak said.

 

"I agree."  Even said.

 

Everyone else agreed with my plan to leave.  And honestly, I was a little surprised by how easy it was to convince them.

 

"So that's what we'll do then."  William said.  "We'll pack up all of our stuff tonight and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

 

This was the perfect way this meeting could have gone.  Now I don't have to leave them.  Maybe this group are the people I'm meant to stay with.  Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore.  Or maybe something's gonna happen and I'm gonna end up all alone again.


	13. Truth

**Blake's POV**

 

Early the next morning we left the school.  We didn't have any cars so we had to walk on foot.  It was hot out and we were all tired.  We've been walking for a couple hours hoping that we'd come across a car or a truck or any kind of vehicle.  I stop when we come across a house that looks abandoned.

 

"I'll check the house for extra supplies."  I tell them.

 

"We'll help you."  Noora said.

 

"No."  I told them.  "We have to keep moving.  You guys keep going, I'll check the house and catch up to you when I'm done."

 

"You sure?"  Isak asked.

 

"I've searched houses like this hundreds of times."  I tell them.  "It shouldn't take long."

 

"Ok."  William said.  "But if you're not back in half an hour we're coming back."

 

"Ok."  I told them.

 

I watched as they continue to walk.  I go up to the door of the house and bang on it a couple of times.  When I didn't hear any growling or moaning I busted open the door.  I had my gun aimed ready to fire at anything I see.  I start to search every room in the house, but I couldn't find anything useful.  When I start to search the kitchen I heard a truck drive by.  I look out the window and see trucks driving by.  I could tell by the trucks that they were Saviors.  I started to worry about everyone else because the trucks were heading in their direction.  I immediately run outside and go to the woods.  I start following the truck.  I was hoping that they would hear the trucks coming and would hide.  If the Saviors saw them, then they would know they were trying to leave and would probably kill them all.  I hide behind a tree when I see the trucks stopped and I could hear Negan's voice.

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you pricks were trying to run away from me."  Negan told them.

 

"We weren't."  Vilde told him.  "We were just out looking for more supplies.  For you."

 

"Now why don't I fucking believe you?"  Negan said.  "In case you forgot what I'm capable of, I'll be glad to demonstrate again."

 

"No, we get it."  Eva told him.

 

"Good."  Negan said.  "But since you motherfuckers did try to run away you will have to be punished.  Give me your bags.  All of them."

 

"All of them?"  Even asked.

 

"All of them."  Negan repeated.

 

I peak my head out and see them give their bags to Negan and he gives their bags to the Saviors.

 

"Good, that is what I like to see."  Negan said.  "You do what I say, and I don't beat the fuck out of you.  But I don't think just taking your shit is punishment enough."

 

"With Daryl gone, we could use another man on the fence."  Simon said.

 

"That is a fan-fucking-tastic idea."  Negan said.  "But the question is, which one of these fuckers do I choose?"  


 

He started looking at each one of them getting ready to pick one to take with him.  But I couldn't let him do this.

 

"I think I'll choose..."

 

**BANG!!! BANG!!!**

 

I shot two of the Saviors.

 

"What the fuck?!?!"  Negan yelled.  "Who the fuck did that shit?!?!"

 

"I did."  I said coming out from behind the tree.

 

"Holy fucking shit."  Negan said shocked.  "You're alive?"

 

"Give them back their shit and I'll go back with you."  I told Negan.  "And not just what you took today, what you took last time too.  And you leave them alone.  For good."

 

"Blake, what are you doing?"  Isak asked me.

 

"You heard him."  Negan told the Saviors.  "Give them their bags back."

 

The Saviors obviously listened to Negan and gave their bags back.  Then Negan turned around to a group of Saviors.

 

"Go back to the Sanctuary and get the shit we took from them and drop off at the school."  Negan told them.

 

Then they got in a truck and drove away.  Honestly, I didn't expect this to actually work out so well.

 

"There, it's done."  Negan told me.

 

"Wait in the truck."  I told him.  "I'm want to say goodbye first."

 

So Negan and the other Saviors got into the trucks and waited for me.

 

"What the fuck just happened?"  William asked.

 

"I haven't exactly been completely honest with you guys."  I told them.  "The truth is, the reason I know so much about him is because he's my dad."

 

They all looked at me in shock.  Not knowing what to say.  I couldn't tell if they were ok with it, or if they were mad.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier."  I said.  "But at least now you don't have to leave, he shouldn't bother you anymore.  Goodbye."

 

I get in the truck and sit next to Negan, my dad.  I don't say anything and he doesn't say anything either.  We sit in an awkward silence as we start to drive to the Sanctuary.


	14. Before

**_Blake's POV_ **

_Dad and I were in the hospital room.  A couple weeks ago mom fainted and so she's been staying in the hospital.  Mom was sleeping...I think.  Dad talked to me last night about how mom's not doing so well and how we might have to say goodbye soon.  Dad was holding mom's hand as she slept talking to her and telling her how much he loves her.  I was leaning against the wall.  I know what's gonna happen, but I don't want to actually see it.  Instead I look at mom's locket I'm holding in my hands.  She originally had a picture of me and dad in it.  But when she got cancer and gave it to me, I replaced the picture of me with one of her.  So I can always remember her._

_"Sir!  Sir!"  A man said as he busted the door open.  "We've evacuated the hospital, this area is not safe!  You and your son have to come with me!"_

_"What?"  Dad asked._

_The man grabbed my arm trying to get me to go with him.  But dad stood up and pushed him out the door._

_"Get your fucking hands off my son!"  He yelled at him._

_"It's not safe here.  Save yourself."  The man said as he left._

_Dad slowly got up and walked over to the window._

_"What the fuck..."  He said._

_"Dad?"  I asked trying to figure out what was going on._

_Dad didn't answer me, but instead he grabbed the table and barricaded the door with it.  I got up and walked over to the window.  I couldn't believe what I saw.  I saw some people running away from other who people who were walking weirdly.  I saw one of the weird people grab someone and bit him.  Then dad pulled me away from the window._

_"Don't look."  He told me.  "They're not well."_

_We both turn around when he hear mom groaning._

_"Mom?"  I ask._

_"Lucille?"  Dad asked._

_Mom continues to moan as she falls to the ground taking the bed with her.  Something's wrong with her eyes, they're grey.  She tries to get to us but the beds on top of her._

_"Honey?"  Dad asked.  "It's me, your husband."_

_He touches two of his fingers to her neck._

_"That's not...possible..."  Dad says._

_"What's wrong with mom?"  I asked starting to cry._

_"I'm sorry."  Dad says as he kisses mom's head.  "I love you."_

_Dad moves the table blocking the door and grabs me and pulls me out into the hall.  We see two more weird people trying to get a guy who has a hospital bed protecting him._

_"Help me!  Please!"  He begged._

_"Stay here."  Dad told me._

_He goes over to the weird people and throws one against the wall.  Then he grabs a fire extinguisher and smashes his head.  Then he goes and does the same thing to the other one._

_"Thanks mister."  The guy said.  "Are you ok?"_

_"No I'm not ok."  Dad said with his face covered with blood.  "I just fucking murdered two people."_

_"You can't murder people who are already dead."  The guys said.  "You didn't do anything wrong."_

_"They're dead?!"  Dad asked.  "So they're just mindless monsters."_

_"They were trying to eat us."  He said._

_"You know, there's another in the room left of the elevator."  Dad said talking about mom's room.  "Could you handle that for me?"_

_"Sure."  He said._

_He takes the fire extinguisher and walks into mom's room.  I start to cry again when I hear banging coming from the room, and so does dad.  Then he comes back with blood on him._

_"Was she your wife?"  He asked dad._

_"It doesn't matter."  Dad said.  "Come on, we've gotta get going."_  
  
 

* * *

 

_It's been months since we left the hospital and now it's just me and dad.  That guy who we met the hospital died once we left, we never even knew his name.  We met other people along the way but none of them lasted more than a couple days.  Until we came across a man named Dwight.  He had a group of people and they took dad and I in.  We were going to clear out a hotel but it was full of the dead.  Dad barely made it out of their alive and he saved everyone.  It was weird how dad pretty much became leader of the group._

_One night we were camping out where we meet a group.  One of the guys mentioned something about raping a girl.  So dad started yelling at him.  Then he pushed dad against the wall.  Dad grabbed a bat that had some barbed wire on and bashed his head in.  Blood went everywhere and even his eyeball popped out.  I felt like I should have been scared.  I wanted to be scared.  But I wasn't.  Instead I was smiling._

* * *

 

_We found and took over a factory.  Dad named it the Sanctuary and called our group the Saviors.  He was running the Sanctuary and controlling the new world.  He created a routine where every time a Savior does something they shouldn't, dad sticks an iron to his face.  That didn't bother me that much.  But what did bother me was dad's smile.  The smile he had on his face when burnt someone else's.  That's when I knew I had to talk to him._

 

_I walked up to his room and knocked on the door._

_"Come in."   Dad said._

_I opened the door and saw dad with his wives._

_"I wanted to talk to you."  I said._

_"What's on your mind son?"  Dad said._

_"Alone."_

_Dad took the hint.  He waved his hand and his five wives left the room._

_"What did you want to talk about?"  He asked as he picked up his barbed wired bat, which he named after my mother._

_"I think you should stop this."  I tell him._

_"Stop what?"  He asked as he swings his bat._

_"Being leader."  I said._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"  He laughs._  
  


_"I don't like the way you're running things."  I said.  "The things you do to people, the way you do it, I think you should stop."_

_"If I don't lead the Saviors, then who the fuck will?"  He asked seriously._

_"I don't know...why does their have to be a leader in the first place?"  I asked._

_"Because without a leader the world will be filled with rapists and murderers."  He told me._

_"But it's ok for you to burn people's faces whenever they step out of line."  I said._

_"They have to be punished for their mistakes."  He told me.  "You have to show them what will happen if they step out a line.  And the best way to do that is to scare the fucking shit out of them."_

_"You’re fucking insane!"  I yelled at him._

_"I'm fucking insane?!  I'm the sanest fucking person alive!"  He yelled._

_"But dad..."_

_"It's Negan!"_

_He hit me.  When he turned around to yell at me, he swung the bat and hit me in the face.  I slowly reach up and touch my cheek.  When I look at my fingers I can see the crimson liquid on my finger.  I'm trying not to cry as I look my dad in the eye.  I have never seen this kind of look on his face before._

_"Shit, I'm so fucking..."_

_"Just forget it."  I said as I storm out of his room._

_I go into my run and slam the door behind me.  I lay down in my bed and start to cry.  I try to wipe away my tears but it's not so much tears as it is blood.  I wait a few minutes before I go visit doctor Carson._

_"What happened?"  He asked me._

_I don't answer him.  I just sit down and glare at him.  He gets the message that I don't want to talk and addresses my cut.  Once he finishes he asks what happened again but I continue to ignore him and leave._

_That night I sat in my room staring at the ceiling.  I couldn't stop thinking about what he did.  And that's when I realized the truth I never wanted to admit.  My dad is dead.  He died a long time ago.  The man that did this to me is Negan.  And Negan killed my dad.  And I don't think I can live in a world without my dad.  I grab a paper and pen from my desk and write a note:_

_'Negan,_

_I don't want to live in a world where you are in charge.  The way you run things is wrong.  The way you handle situations are wrong.  You are wrong.  By the time you are reading this I'll probably be gone.  And I would have already killed myself.  My father Negan, was killed by the leader of the Saviors Negan.  And because of this, it's killing me to._

_-Blake'_

_Once I finish writing the note I leave.  As I start to leave I get stopped by people on the nightshift.  I make up some bull shit excuse about how I'm going on a night run and will be back in the morning.  Which they obviously believed and gave me a truck to drive.  Even though I never learned how to drive, it was pretty easy to put in the key, step on the gas and turn the wheel._

* * *

 

_Once the truck runs out of gas I step out of the car.  I take out my gun, reloaded it, and pointed it to the side of my head and place my finger on the trigger.  Right before I'm about to shoot I hear a roamer.  I stared at the roamer and noticed something about it.  It looked a lot like mom.  It had the same hair and same facial features.  That's when I realized I couldn't do it.  Because mom wouldn't want me to.  So instead I shoot the roamer in the head.  Like I should have done with mom when she was in the hospital.  I take out mom's locker and look at it.  Now I know that I can't be with Negan, and I can't die.  So instead, I'll be_ _alone._


	15. Fucking Go

**Blake's POV**

 

The ride back to the Sanctuary was long and quiet.  I just sat there staring out the window, and I could feel dad's eye's on me.  I want to get out of the car and leave, but I know I can't.

 

"So...how have you been?"  He asked breaking the silence.

 

"Fine."  I said coldly.

 

"Your scar healed well."  He said trying to keep a conversation.  "It actually makes you look like a fucking badass."

 

"Is that why you did it?"  I asked.  "To make me look like a fucking badass?"

 

"No."  He said.  "About what I did to you, I'm sorry.  I lost my temper and I took it out on you.  And I want you to know that I will never EVER do anything like that to you again."

 

"So you say you won’t do that to me, but what about other people?"  I ask him.  "You've killed people.  Good people.  Good innocent people.  Good innocent people who didn't deserve to die by the hands of you."

 

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do then?!"  He yelled.  "Do you want me to sprinkle fairy magic shit and bring everyone I've killed back to life?!  I let your friends back there go, I gave them their shit back, what more do you fucking want from me?!?!"

 

"I want to get away from you!!!"  I yelled at him.  "I want to leave.  I want to be on my own and away from you.  Forever!  I don't want to see you EVER again!"  


"I'm your father!"  He screamed at me.

 

"Then start fucking acting like it!"  I scream.  "Because right now you're not acting like a father to me.  


 

"Fuck!"  He yelled as he stops the car.  "Fine you want to leave to fucking badly then do it."

 

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not so I just sat there looking at him.

 

"Did you fucking hear me?!  I said fucking go!"  He yells.

 

I grab my bag, open the door and gets out of the truck.  Before I can even close the door he drives away.  Part of me is glad that I get to leave and be on my own again.  But at the same time I'm kinda hurt by the fact he let me go so easily.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the middle of the night and I got lucky enough to find a treehouse I could stay in.  I laid down and tried to go to sleep.  But I couldn't.  I kept thinking of where I should go after this.  I thought about finding Isak, Even, Noora, Eva, Vilde and William again.  But now that they know that Negan is my dad, the same Negan that bashed in their friend's skull, they'd probably hate me.  I also thought about going back to Alexandria.  But I left and I doubt Carl would be so willing to invite me back in with open arms.  And there is no way in hell I'm going to the Sanctuary with my dad.

 

I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with myself.  Do I just keep looking and hope I find a place to stay?  Do I just stay alone for the rest of my life until I die?  But I don't think I want to be alone.  I like being with people.  I liked staying at the high school and I liked being with Isak, Even, Noora, Eva, Vilde and William.  I liked being on the road with Carl and I liked staying in Alexandria.  I know it's dangerous to get close to people because they could either kill me or get killed.  But I don't care anymore.  I'm gonna do whatever it takes to not be alone.


	16. Second Chances

**Blake's POV**

 

I didn't think I would be able to find my way back to the high school again, but I did.  I didn't see any rotters around the fence so I walked up to it.  I started banging my hand on the fence trying to get someone's attention, but the only thing I attracted was a rotter.  I took out my knife and easily killed it.

 

"What are you doing here?"  A voice says.

 

I turn around and see Eva.

 

"Hi."  I said.

 

"What are you doing here?"  She repeated.

 

"I came back."  I told her.

 

"Why?"  She asked.

 

"I know you're probably mad at..."

 

"I'm more than mad!"  She yelled.  "Your dad killed Jonas and you lied to us about it."

 

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth."  I told her.

 

"We took you in and we trusted you and you let us down."  She said.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad."  I told her.  "Truth is I don't want anything to do with him.  I don't see him as my dad anymore, I see him as Negan.  Negan who killed multiple people with a baseball bat including Jonas.  I wish I could bring back Jonas, I wish I could bring back everyone he killed, but I can't.  I'm sorry I lied and I'm so sorry Negan killed Jonas."

 

I looked her in the eye being as sincere as I could be.  By the way she was looking at me I thought she was gonna tell me to 'fuck off'.  But instead she didn't and she opened the gate.

 

"You did lie to us, but you did get us our stuff back from Negan."  She said.  "So I think that's worth a second chance."

 

"Thanks, I promise I won't let you down."  I tell her.

 

"Good, because we're gonna you on our side going up against Negan."  Eva said.

 

I was a little shocked that she wanted to kill Negan.  I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to.  But since I just got back into good graces with her I just nodded along.  Then we started walking into the school.

 

"So...is everyone still pissed at me like you were?"  I asked.

 

"I wouldn't say pissed, I'd say they felt more hurt if anything."  Eva told me.  "But I was the most pissed at you than all of us, so since I forgave you I'm sure they will too."

 

Eva and I walked into the school.  It looked pretty much the same as it did before.  Eva told me to wait by the door so she could let everyone know I'm here.  So I did what she said and I waited.  And waited.  And waited.  And waited.

 

"Blake!"  A voice called.

 

I look up and I see I William walking towards me.

 

"Come with me, now!"  He said.

 

I could tell by his tone of voice he was mad.  But I followed him anyway.  I followed him into a class room and he shut the door behind me.

 

"I want you to know something."  William said to me.  "I don't trust you.  I don't like you.  I don't want you here."

 

Well this is off to great start.

 

"But everyone else is willing to give you a second chance, but I'm not."  He continued.  "If you do anything to hurt anyone here, or you do anything that I don't approve of.  I will kill you."

 

He was threating me and he looked serious about it.  But for some reason I wasn't scared, I kinda found it funny.

 

"Whatever you say."  I said.

 

"Good."  He said.  "Because I'll be watching you."

 

He opens the door and was about to leave but I stop him.

 

"William."  I said.

 

"What?"  He asked turning around.

 

"I get that you're worried about everyone here and you don't have to worry about me putting them in danger, because I won't."  I tell him.  "But if you ever threaten me like that again.  I will kill you."

 

He walks up to me glaring at me and I glare right back at him not backing down.  We stay like this for a few second but then he turns around and leaves.  William doesn't scare me.  If anything he should be scared of me.  And if it comes down to it I can and will kill him.


	17. Burn

**Blake's POV**

 

_"BLAKE!"_

_I fall out of bed and quickly get up before dad walks in to my room._

_"Blake."  Dad said when he comes in.  "You up?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good, because we're leaving in 10 minutes."_

_"Ok."  I said as he left._

_I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and get dressed before I have to leave.  I got in the passenger’s seat next to dad and he hands me a breakfast burrito._

_"You got everything?"  He asked._

_"Yeah."  I told him._

_"And remember I have to stay late today so I won't be able to take you home so you'll have to take the bus."  He told me._

_"Ugh.  I thought one of the advantages of having your dad work at your school was that you wouldn't have to take the bus."  I told him._

_"I'm sorry buddy."  He said.  "You know I would if I could."_

_"I know."  I said while letting out a sigh._

_"Do you smell that?"  Dad asked._

_I sniff the air and I smell smoke._

_"Smells like smoke."  I said._

_"Holy fuck, there's a fire!"  He yells._

 

I open my eyes and get up.  I was coughing because the room was filled with smoke.  I tried to get to the door but when I touch the doorknob I burn my hand.

 

"Fuck."  I said.

 

I start banging on the door hoping that someone will hear me.

 

* * *

 

 

**Isak's POV**

 

We were all standing outside of the school.  Somehow in the middle of the night something must have caught on fire and started spreading throughout the school.  We managed to grab enough weapons, food and medical care as we can.  The only person still left inside was Blake.

 

"Should someone go in and look for him?"  I asked.

 

"The fires too big, it's too dangerous for any of us to go in."  Eva said.

 

"We can't just leave him in there."  Even said.

 

"William, can you go look for him?"  Noora asked.

 

"Why me?"  William said.

 

"Because you're the biggest and strongest out of all of us."  Noora told him.

 

"Fine."  William said before he gave a Noora a kiss and went into the burning school.

 

* * *

 

It's been about 30 minutes since William went to look for Blake.  I knew that William going in probably wasn't the best idea.  It was true he was the biggest and strongest out of all of us.  But we all knew that since Blake came back William hated him.  It wouldn't surprise me if he let Blake burn.

 

"How much longer should we wait?"  Vilde asked.

 

"Until they come out."  Noora told her.

 

"Noora, I think we should start thinking about the possibility of them not coming back."  Eva told her.

 

"They'll come back."  Noora said.  "Just a couple more minutes."

 

Even gave me a look asking 'do you think William let him die?'  And I gave him a look saying 'I hope not'.

 

"Look!"  Noora said pointing to the door.

 

We saw Blake limping out of the school looking injured.  Even and I go over to him and help him sit down.

 

"Where's William?"  Noora asked Blake.

 

"He let me out of my room."  Blake said then starts to cough.  "But there was too much fire and he...a piece to the roof collapsed on him...and he didn't make it."

 

Noora fell to the ground crying and Eva and Vilde went over to comfort her.  Even and I grabbed the first aid kit to treat Blake's burns.

 

"I think we should start thinking about leaving."  Eva said.

 

"Leaving?"  Vilde asked.  "We can't leave now, Noora's clearly heartbroken after losing her boyfriend.

 

"And Blake can barely walk on his own."  I said.

 

"I'm fine."  Blake said trying to stand up but then quickly falls to the ground.  "Fuck."

 

"I think we can wait a while before we head out."  Even told her.

 

"We can't wait too long."  Eva said.  "Eventually the roamers are gonna notice this fire and come towards it and then we'll be screwed."

 

"Eva's right."  Blake said.  "The longer we stay here, the longer we're sitting ducks for a herd to come."

 

"I agree."  Noora said whipping her tears away.  "We have to get moving."

 

"But what about your leg?"  Vilde asked Blake.

 

"Just get me two long sticks and I can use them as crutches."  Blake said.

 

Vilde goes over and grabs two long enough sticks and hands them to Blake.  He uses them to pull himself up and starts to walk around with the sticks like crutches.

 

"See, I'm fine."  Blake said.  "Give me a few days and I'll be fine."

 

"Great, now we can start moving."  Eva said.

 

"But where?"  I asked.  "We don't have another place to go."  


"I know a place."  Blake said.  "It's a community actually, with walls, houses, food, medicine and weapons."

 

"How far is it?"  Vilde asked.

 

"It'll take us a while."  Blake said.  "As long as we keep moving and only stop when we need to it should only be about a week."

 

"Then let’s get moving."  Eva said.

 

We grabbed all of our stuff and started heading to this community.


	18. Sana

**Isak's POV**

 

We had to stop in an abandoned house on our way to the community that Blake was talking about.  It was the middle of the night and I was up keeping watch.  It's been a week since the school caught on fire and William died.  Noora was still trying to deal with William's death.  She doesn't talk as much as she used to.  Blake's leg healed so he could walk on his own again.  Which was good because that means that we'll be able to get to the community faster.

 

"Isak."

 

I turn around and see Blake.

 

"What are you doing up?"  I asked.

 

"Couldn't sleep."  He said.  "So I figured you could use some rest and I could keep watch."

 

"I'm fine."  I told him.

 

"You've been keeping watching all night."  He told me.  "You need your rest."

 

I realized that he wasn't going to give this up.  Plus I was really tired.

 

"Ok."  I said as I walked away.

 

**Blake's POV**

 

After Isak left I pulled out my gun and had it armed and ready.  I keep an eye out for any roamers or people.  Then I hear a noise.  It sounded like a twig snapping so I assumed it was a roamer.   But I continued to hear the same noise over and over again.  So I got up and went outside and follow the noise.

 

I had my gun in my hand and followed the noise to the woods.  And just like I predicted, it was a roamer.  So I aimed my gun...

 

**BANG!!!**

 

The roamer falls to the ground after it gets shot.  But it wasn't from my gun.  Then before I know it I get tackled to the ground, knocking my gun away.  I get punched in the face twice but I eventually manage to kick this person off of me and grab my gun.  We both are staring at each other aiming our guns.  I didn't know who she was.  I'm pretty sure she's not a Savior because I know almost all of them.  She had darker skin and had a hijab around her head.

 

"Who are you?"  She asked.

 

"Who are you?"  I asked her.

 

"I can easily kill you if you don't answer my questions."  She tells me.

 

"And I can kill you just as easily."  I tell her.

 

We both continue to stand there with our guns aiming at one another.  We stare each other in the eye.  I could tell just by looking her in the eye that she doesn't want to hurt me but that she will if she has to.

 

"Stop!"  Someone says.

 

Both me and the girl turn around to see Isak standing behind us.

 

"Isak?"  The girl says.

 

"Sana?"  Isak says.

 

She lowers her gun and they go over and hug each other.  At this point I put my gun away too, because I'm assuming that they know each other.

 

"Blake this is Sana.  Sana this is Blake."  Isak introduced us.

 

"Hi."  We both say in unison.

 

"Sorry about earlier."  She said.

 

"Yeah, same."  I said.  "So how do you two know each other?"

 

"She's part of our group."  Isak said.

 

"But there was a herd a while back and I got separated."  Sana told me.  "Is everyone else still ok?"

 

"For the most part."  Isak tells her.  "Even, Eva, Noora and Vilde are inside.  Jonas and William died."

 

"I'm sorry."  She said.

 

"Come inside."  Isak said.  "I'm sure everyone will freak when they see you."

 

Isak and Sana go inside and I follow behind them.  They wake everyone up and they all freak out when they see Sana.  I just stay in the corner watching them.  I couldn't imagine how it must feel to see someone who you probably thought was dead.  It must be a nice feeling.


	19. What Really Happened

**Blake's POV**

 

In the morning we told Sana about the plan to head to Alexandria.  She thought that it was a smart planned and agreed to come along.  We got back on the road and started heading to Alexandria again.  I was sure we'd be there in a couple days.  But since it was getting late we decided to stop and set up camp.

 

"Blake was there, right Blake?"  Noora asked.

 

"What?"  I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

 

"You were there when William died."  Noora said.

 

"Oh...yeah, I was."  I said.  "Why?"

 

"Noora was telling me about how he died saving you when the school was on fire."  Sana said.

 

"Oh yeah, right."  I said.

 

"Did you guys ever figure out how the fire got started?"  Sana asked.

 

"No, we didn't really stick around long enough to find out."  Vilde said.

 

"Rotters would have started coming over."  Eva said.

 

"Maybe something in the kitchen caught on fire?"  Isak guessed.

 

"Probably."  Even said.  "The kitchen's the only real place with fire."

 

"We're out of water."  Sana said.  "I saw a river a while back.  Blake, wanna help me?"

 

"Sure."  I said.

 

Sana and I grabbed a couple of empty water bottles and started walking towards the river.

 

"Is this the river you saw?"  I asked.

 

"Yeah, this is it."  She said.

 

I grabbed the water bottles and started filling them up with the river's water.  But then I hear a gun click behind me.

 

"Sana?"  I asked turning around.

 

"Don't move."  Sana said aiming the gun at me.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"  I said.

 

"I'm good at a lot of things."  Sana said.  "Like telling when people are lying.  And you were."

 

"Lying?"  I asked.  "About what?"

 

"I don't think William died saving you and I don't think the fire started from the kitchen."  Sana said.  "I think that you started the fire and killed William."

 

"Sana, you don't understand."  I told her.

 

"Then tell me what really happened."  She said.

 

So I did...

 

* * *

 

 

_I open my eyes and get up.  I was coughing because the room was filled with smoke.  I tried to get to the door but when I touch the doorknob I burn my hand._

_"Fuck."  I said._

_I started banging on the door hoping that someone will hear me.  I decided to give up on the fact that someone would hear me.  I stepped back and ran into the door trying to break it down._

_"Fuck!"  I said as I fell to the ground._

_I got up and tried to break it down again.  And I ended up falling back on the ground again.  I got up and tried to break it down one more time.  I ran into the door again and I finally managed to break it down._

_"Holy shit!"  I said._

_The entire hallway was filled with fire and smoke.  I tried to get out as fast as I could without getting hit by the flames.  I continued to cough because my lungs kept filling up with smoke._

_"You shouldn't have come back."  A voice said._

_I turn around and see William standing behind with a gun._

_"You did this?"  I asked._

_"I'm trying to protect my group."  He said._

_"Protect them?!  You set their home on fire!"  I yelled.  "You're a fucking psychopath!"_

_"If I have to burn down the school just to get rid of you, I will."  He said._

_He reloaded his gun.  But before he could aim it I tackled him to the ground causing him to drop his gun.  I punched him in the face a couple of times before I got up and grabbed the gun._

_"You shouldn't have come back."  He said.  "You should have just left.  But instead you've ruined everything!"_

_"You ruined everything yourself."  I told him aiming the gun at his head._

_"What are you gonna do, kill me?"  William asked._

_"Yes."  I said before I pulled the trigger._

**_BANG!!!_ **

_Blood starts to pour from the hole in his head.  He's dead.  I killed him.  But I can't let them know.  I can't let anyone know.  I take the gun and start shooting the roof.  The roof starts to collapse and falls on William's dead body.  But as the roof falls, the flame hits my leg._

_"AHHHH!"  I screamed as I fall to the ground._

_I pull myself up off the ground and start limping to the exit._

 

* * *

 

 

"And that's what really happened."  I told Sana.

 

"Wow."  Sana said lowering her gun.  "So you made up the story about William saving you because...?"

 

"Because Noora deserves to believe that the man she loved died a hero."

 

"Instead of a coward."  Sana said.  "I understand that you did what you did because he would have killed you.  And I understand that you lied to everyone about it."

 

"Do you think I should tell them the truth?"  I asked.

 

"Someday."  Sana said.  "It's too soon right now.  And you don't know how Noora will react, she could kill you.  But maybe one day when enough time has passed you can tell her and she'll accept that."

 

"I will."  I said.  "Thanks Sana."  


"Besides, Noora was the only one who actually liked William."  Sana told me.  "The rest of us didn't really like him.  But he made Noora happy, so we kept our mouths shut."

 

"Glad I wasn't the only one."  I told her.

 

"We should fill up these water bottles and head back to the others."  Sana said.

 

Sana and I continued to fill up the water bottles with water.

 

"Blake?"  Sana asked.

 

"Yeah?"  I said.

 

"I'm glad you're part of our group."  Sana said.

 

"Thanks."  I said.  "I'm glad you're part of our group too.  But this is the second day we've known each other and also the second time you're aimed a gun at my face."

 

She laughed.

 

"Yeah, it takes me a while to warm up to new people."  She told me.

 

We finish filling up the water bottles and head back to the others.


	20. Losers Meet Losers

**Blake's POV**

 

We were walking along a path in the woods.  The sun was setting and it was getting darker by the minute.  We talked about finding a place to spend the night.

 

"We passed a few houses a couple minutes ago."  Vilde brought up.  "We could turn around and spend the night in one of those houses."

 

"If we turn back now we'll probably be able to make it there before it's completely dark."  Sana told us.

 

"It's better than wandering around the woods in the middle of the night."  I said.

 

All of us turn around when we hear a noise from a bush.  We all aimed our guns at the bush waiting for whatever was behind there to come out.  Then five people, four boys and a girl came out from the bush and froze when they saw us with our guns aiming at them.  They were young, maybe twelve years old, thirteen at the most.

 

"Don't move and hand over all your weapons."  I told them.

 

They looked terrified and did as I say as they reached into their pockets and handed me their knives.

 

"No guns?"  I asked suspiciously.

 

"W-we don't h-have a-any."  One of the boys said.

 

"Blake!"  Sana yelled at me.

 

"What?"  I asked.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  She asked.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"  I told her.

 

Sana grabbed my arm and pulled me over away from the others.

 

"What the hell's wrong with you?"  She asked.

 

"Me?  What the hell's wrong with you?"  I asked back.

 

"They are innocent kids."  She told me.

 

"They are people and people are dangerous."  I told her.  "We can't trust anyone."

 

"Do you see them?  They are scared innocent kids who don't even have guns."  Sana said.  "We should take them in and help them."

 

"You know, I never took you for someone who was so trusting of new people.  Especially since you aimed a gun at me twice."  I told her.

 

"I'm not going to turn my back on innocent children."  Sana told me.  "I'm not that cold hearted."  


I didn't know why Sana was so determined to protecting these kids but she was, and for the short time I've known her I knew that it was nearly impossible to win an argument against her.

 

"Fine."  I told her.  "But I'm not taking my eyes off them."

 

So we started walking back with the kids.  It wasn't just Sana that seemed to trust them but so did Eva, Noora and Vilde.  The four of them were up ahead talking with the kids while Isak, Even and I were a few feet behind them.

 

"I don't get why they trust them so much."  I said.  "Do you guys trust them?"

 

"Well, I don't not trust them."  Even told me.

 

"They didn't even have any guns, only knives, so they can't be that dangerous."  Isak said.

 

I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk to the house.  When we get there we find a house that's empty and we decided to spend the night there.  Everyone else found a place to sleep but I stayed awake to keep watch.

 

"I can take first watch if you want."  Sana told me. 

 

"I'm good."  I said.

 

"You worried that they're gonna do something in our sleep?"  Sana asked me.

 

"I don't trust them."  I told her.  "And I don't see why you do."

 

"Because they're like me."  Sana said.

 

"How?"  I asked.  "They're timid kids and you are a badass."

 

"I mean, we're losers."  Sana told me.

 

"What?  You're not a loser."  I told her.

 

"Yes I am."  She told me.  "Before everything happened me, Eva, Noora, Vilde and a girl named Chris called ourselves the losers.  And they told me that they call themselves the losers too."

 

"Why?"  I asked.

 

"Bill has a stutter and got picked on for it, Stan had strict Jewish parents who always put pressure on him,  Richie was neglected by his parents, Eddie's mom was an overprotective parent who wouldn't let him do anything fun, and Beverley had an abusive asshole of a father."  Sana told me.  "There all losers and so am I."

 

After that she walked away.  I didn't realize that these kids had such shitty childhoods.  But that doesn't change the fact that I don't trust them.  But maybe I should start trying to trust the losers.


	21. Seperated

**Blake's POV**

 

I got up early the next morning and went out and found a car. There weren't any roamers in there but there a few dead bodies. I dragged the dead bodies out of the car and found the keys under one of them. I put the key in the ignition and to my surprise it worked.

 

Before I could start driving the car I noticed a roamers walking towards the car. I was gonna get out and kill it but then I saw another one. And another one and another one and another one. Before I knew it there were hundreds. I quickly turned the car and drove towards the house to warn the others about the herd.

 

When I saw the house I had to slam on the breaks when I saw roamers everywhere. There were too many to get anywhere near the house so I had to turn the car around and drive towards the woods.

 

* * *

 

 

When I got to an area where there were no roamers around I stopped the car.  I got out of the car and grabbed my gun and knife from my bag.  I knew I had to go back there and save them.  Before I could go I heard something behind me and aimed my gun ready to shoot a roamer.  But it wasn't a roamer.  It was Bill, Stanley, Richie, Eddie and Beverly.  And I didn't lower my gun.

 

"Where are they?"  I asked still aiming my gun.

 

"We don't know."  Stanley spoke. 

 

"Once the herd came we got separated and lost them."  Beverly told me.

 

"S-s-sana told us to m-m-meet them at D-D.C. if we e-e-ever got sep-seperated."  Bill stuttered.

 

That was true.  I remember telling them that D.C was close to Alexandria and that we should meet there if we got separated.  So I lowered my gun.

 

"Ok.  Get in the car."  I told them.

 

I get in the driver’s seat and Beverly sits in the passenger’s seat and the four boys sit in the back seat.  I start driving.

 

"So, what happened when the herd came?"  I asked.

 

"When we got up you were gone."  Beverly started.  "We saw the herd outside and started trying to break in.  They told us to go out the back and head to D.C. and they'd meet us there.  When we were far enough away we saw them get away from the herd, but we lost them after that.  Then we found you."

 

"Good, so they're alive."  I said.  "That means we'll find them."

 

"Why don't you like us?"  Richie asks out of nowhere.

 

"Richie, you don't just say stuff like that."  Eddie told him.

 

"Well, it’s true."  Richie said.

 

"If I didn't like you, I'd kill you."  I told them honestly.  "I just don't trust that five kids have managed to survive this long on their own without any guns."

 

"We got really lucky when it came to finding places away from roamers."  Stanley told me.

 

"B-but we did l-lose some p-p-people."  Bill said.

 

"Mike and Ben."  Beverly told me.  "They..."

 

"Don't care."  I interrupted her.  "There are a few rules I want to go over.  First rule is that getting to D.C. to find my friends are our number one priority.  Second rule is that you will not slow me down in any way, shape or form.  The last rule is that if you break any of the following rules, I will kill all of you without any hesitation.  Got it?"

 

None of them said anything but they all shook their heads in agreement looking scared.  I was scaring them.  And I didn't care.  To be honest, I kinda liked it.  And that's what scared me.


	22. Herd

**Blake's POV**

 

"Shit!"  I yelled as the car slowly came to a stop.  "We're out of gas."

 

"There was a neighborhood a few miles back."  Stanley told me.  "We could check the houses and cars for some gas."

 

"Ok."  I told them while getting out the car.  "You guys stay here and I'll be back in a few."

 

"What?!"  Beverly said.  "No way, we're coming with you."

 

"Like hell you are."  I said.  "It's bad enough I'm going to be looking for gas in a place that could be filled with roamers and or people.  And I don't want to be babysitting five kids making sure they don't get themselves killed."

 

"We're not useless."  Beverly told me.  "We can help and we can fight.  Wasn't the rules to get to D.C. as soon as possible and not slow down?  This'll get done a lot faster if we help you."

 

Shit!  I knew she was right and I knew she wasn't gonna give up.

 

"Fine."  I told them.  "But stay behind me and do exactly what I say."

 

They nodded as they got out of the car and we left.

 

* * *

  
 

We searched the first few houses and didn't find shit.  And all of the cars we found were out of gas.  We get to the next house and look around.  I search the garage and finally found a few tanks of gas.  I grabbed two of them and put them in my bag.  I was about to tell the others until I looked out the window. 

 

The herd from before must have caught up to us and were everywhere outside.  I ran upstairs to find them and told them to stay quiet.  If we just stayed quiet for long enough then maybe the herd would walk right passed us.  Then Eddie started hyperventilating.

 

"Eddie quiet."  I whispered to him.

 

He continued to hyperventilate and tried to open his fanny pack.

 

"What the hell is wrong with him?"  I asked quietly.

 

"He has a-a-asthma."  Bill whispered.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"  I whispered to myself.

 

Eddie finally grabbed his inhaler from his fanny pack, put it to his mouth and started taking puffs.  After Eddie starting breathing normally again I started to think we could get through this without any problems.  Until I heard roamers breaking down the door.  I knew I had to do something to get us out of this.  Then I finally had a plan.

 

"Bill and Stanley, go around and collect all the bed sheets you can find.  Beverly, you're gonna come with me.  And Richie, stay here with Eddie and make sure he doesn't have another asthma attack."  I ordered.

 

Beverly and I go to one of the rooms where Bill and Stanley were taking off the bed sheets.  I tell Beverly to grab one end of the bed while I grab the other.  We carry it to the stairs and block it off so roamers can't come up.

 

"Good, now when I tell you to, I need you to move the bed and let just one roamer to get by."  I told Beverly.

 

"Are you sure?"  She asked sounding worried.

 

"Yeah."  I told her.  "Now."

 

Beverly moved the bed just long enough to let one roamer come up.  I quickly stabbed the roamer in the head while Beverly put the bed back.

 

"One more time."  I told her.

 

Beverly didn't ask any questions this time and we did the same thing as before.  We each grabbed a body and dragged it to the room where Richie, Eddie, Bill and Stanley were waiting for us.

 

"What the fuck is that for?"  Richie asked.

 

"Tear a hole in the bed sheet that's big enough to fit your head through."  I told them.  "Then put it on the ground."

 

I took my knife and started to cut open the roamers stomach.  They all covered their noses and started to gag as I took the blood and guts from the roamer and spread it on all of the bed sheets.

 

"If you got to throw up, do it now."  I told them.  "Because once we're out there, you make any noise and you're dead."

 

So Eddie and Stanley went over to the corner and threw up.

 

"W-w-what did you m-mean by once w-where out t-t-there?"  Bill asked.

 

"We're going to cover the sheets in guts, wear them like a poncho and we'll be able to walk right by the herd."  I told them.

 

"Are you sure that'll work?"  Stanley asked after wiping his mouth.

 

"Yeah."  I told them.  "I had a friend who was in a similar situation and this is what they did."

 

"And they got out ok?"  Beverly asked.

 

"Yeah."  I told them.  "Except that three of them died and he got his eye shoot out."

 

They looked at me shocked.

 

"As long as we stay quiet and don't draw attention to ourselves we'll be ok." I reassured them.

 

"No, no."  Eddie said.  "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!  I can't fucking do this!"

 

"Eddie."  I said trying to get him to shut up.

 

"Do you know how utterly and fucking disgusting that is?!"  Eddie started.  "Not to mention how many fucking germs there are.  And what if we end up getting infected?!  What if I have another fucking asthma attack?!  What if..."

 

"SHUT UP!"  I yelled at Eddie.  "Do you think that germs are bad?!  Do you think that getting infected is bad?!  If you don't shut the fuck up I will do things that are so much worse!  I will feed you to the herd, I'll cut open your stomach and let your guts hang out, I'll smash your fucking head in with a fucking baseball bat!  Now either shut the fuck up and wear a blood and gut covered bed sheet or die!"

 

Eddie looked at me shaking like he was on the verge of tears.  I looked around and they were all terrified.  Eddie slowly got down and put on the bed sheet and the others did as well then I did.  I grabbed on to Beverly's hand and she grabbed Bill's who grabbed Stanley's who grabbed Richie's who grabbed Eddie's.

 

"Now remember stay absolutely quiet."  I told them as I moved the bed away from the stairs.  


Roamers started coming up the stairs and walked right by us.  We slowly and quietly made our way down the stairs and out of the house.  When we were on the street there were roamers everywhere.

 

While we were passing through the herd we got closer to the woods were there weren't any roamers.  I started to lead the group in the direction of the woods, until I heard someone start hyperventilating behind me.  Eddie.

 

I turn my head around and see Eddie hyperventilating.  He was having another asthma attack.  I also see roamers start to turn their heads towards us.  I knew we wouldn't be able to make it out just by sneaking through them.  I saw a roamer get dangerously close to a hyperventilating Eddie.

 

**BANG!!!**  
  


I shot the roamer that was close to Eddie.  Eddie looked at me shocked, which only made his asthma attack worse.  I continued to shoot the roamers that were getting close to us.

 

"Run!"  I yell at them.  "Get to the car and go!"  I took off my bag and handed it to Beverly while at the same time shooting roamers.  "If you don't see me then leave!"

 

"But..."  Beverly started.

 

"NOW!"  I screamed and they ran away.

 

I continued to shoot the nearby roamers and tried to get away from the herd.  Once I ran out of ammo I just started running, not worrying about the killing the roamers.

 

* * *

  
 

Somehow I managed to lose the herd.  I was also able to reach the kids who were waiting for me at the car.  They have already taken off the bed sheets and Eddie was using his inhaler.

 

"I told you go leave without me."  I told them.

 

"We w-w-weren't gonna l-l-leave you be-behind."  Bill said.

 

"Next time I tell you to leave, you leave."  I told them.

 

Beverly gave me my bag that still had the two tanks of gas in them.  I used one of the tanks to fill up the car with gas.  Once it was filled I started the car and we all got inside and we started to drive away.

 

"Uh Blake..."  Eddie started.

 

"Don't want to hear it."  I told him.

 

He didn't say anything after that.  No of us did.  We continued the drive in absolute silence.


	23. Bowers

**Blake's POV**

 

Ever since we got passed the herd and got back on the road again, no one said a word.  I kept thinking about what I did back there.  I risked my own life for theirs.  I told them I'd kill them if they got in my way, and I nearly died for them.  I knew I was starting to care about them.

 

Then I heard gunshots firing at us.  I swerved the car trying to avoid the bullets and turned around to see who was shooting at us.  I couldn't see who was driving but I instantly recognized the car.  The car was from the Sanctuary.  Which means it was the Saviors.

 

I continued to swerve the car but it didn't work.  One of the bullets hit the tire and we started to spin out of control.  Once our car came to a stop, the Saviors stopped their car behind us.  I turned around and saw four guys get out of the car.

 

"Bowers."  Stanley said.

 

"Who?"  I asked.

 

"Henry Bowers and his goons."  Eddie told me.

 

"We know them."  Beverly said.

 

"They're fucking assholes."  Richie told me.

 

"Stay in the car and hide under the seats."  I told them.

 

"B-but..."  Bill started.

 

"No buts!"  I cut him off.  "And no matter what you hear do not leave this car until I come back, ok?"

 

They nodded in agreement and I stepped out of the car.

 

"Hands up fucker!"  The guy in the middle, who I assumed was Henry Bowers, told me while aiming his gun.

 

I put my hands up.

 

"You're Henry right?"  I asked.  "Henry Bowers?"

 

"Who'd like to know?"  He asked.

 

"And you're part of the Saviors, correct?"  I asked again.

 

He didn't answer me but he just glared at me.

 

"Stop talking!"  Henry said.  "Who are you?"

 

"I asked you some questions first, so I'd like some answers on my questions before I answer yours."  I told him.

 

"Answer my fucking question!"  He yelled gripping his gun tighter.

 

"Fine."  I told him.  "I'll talk to you, but not to your goons."

 

I quickly pull out my gun and shoot all three of Henry's goons in the head.  Henry stands their continuing to aim his gun at me.  But I notice that he's shaking.  He's scared.

 

"Now to answer your question, my name is Blake."  I told him.  "Now it's my turn Henry.  Are you a Savior?"

 

"Yes."  He said still slightly shaking.  "Now put your gun down."

 

"Relax."  I told him opening the chamber and throwing it on the ground.  "Out of bullets.  So I'm assuming you're gonna want to go through my car and take my shit?"  I asked already knowing the answer.

 

He nods.  I sigh and open the trunk.  Henry walks over and we look in the truck and all we see is the tank of gas, a metal baseball bat, and some nuts and bolts.

 

"Let me check the seats."  Henry said.

 

"No."  I told him.

 

He brings his gun back up at me.

 

"Let me check the seats or else."  He threatens me.

 

"Or what?"  I asked after letting out a chuckle.  "You're gonna shoot me?  You're gonna kill me?  You're not gonna do shit.  Because you're scared."

 

He started shaking again.  Then he started crying.  I laughed.

 

"Give me the gun Henry."  I ordered.

 

He handed me the gun and continued to cry.

 

"Please...please don't shoot me."  He said through his tears.

 

"I'm not gonna shoot you."  I told him while putting the gun in my holster.  But then I go to the trunk and take out the metal baseball bat.  "Get on your knees."

 

He does as I tell him to and gets on his knees as he continues to cry even more.  He kept saying that he's sorry through his tears, but I ignored that.

 

"You can cry all you want but it's not gonna change anything."  I told him who continued to cry on his knees in front of me.  "From the second you started shooting at me, this was your fate.  There was no other way around.  Because you can act all tough and scare people into listening to you.  But it doesn't work on me.  Because it isn't real.  Your touch act, it's only an act.  It's fake.  You are a pathetic, useless, coward because you let your fear get the better of you.  There ain't nothing like a little fear to make a paper man crumble."

 

I took the metal baseball bat and smashed it on Henry's face.  His head immediately fell to the ground with blood gushing everywhere.  I could still hear him crying with his face in the ground.  I continue to smash his head in over and over again.  I didn't stop.  I didn't stop when I felt his blood on my face.  I didn't even stop when he stopped crying and I knew he was dead. I even started to laugh as I was doing it.

 

But then as I was going in for another swing I saw my reflection on the metal baseball bat.  And I stopped.  Because I didn't see myself in the reflection.  I saw Negan.  I saw my dad.  I was becoming my dad.  I dropped the baseball bat and looked over at the car.  I saw Beverly, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stanley looking at me in horror form inside the car.

 

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and brought it up to my face to wipe off as much blood as I could.  I walked over to the car and opened the door.

 

"We can take their car."  I told them.  "Since ours has a flat.  Grab all the supplies and load them up."

 

They got out of the car and grabbed the supplies from our car to the Saviors car.  I walked over to Henry's dead body and picked up the keys.  Eddie and Stanley threw up after they saw and smelled the dead bodies.  And I notice Bill and Richie trying not to throw up.  Beverly was the only one who didn't seem to get nauseous.

 

We got in the car and started driving.  They all still had a terrified look on their face.  I knew I scarred them for life.  And ignoring it wasn't going to help any of us.

 

"Have any of you ever killed a living person?"  I asked.

 

The four boys stayed quiet and shook their heads no.

 

"I have."  Beverly spoke.  "My dad."

 

"So you know what it's like."  I told her.

 

"Yeah."  She said.

 

"The worst part is that nowadays all of you are going to eventually have to kill someone.  Or you will die."  I told them.  "It's gonna be hard and you're going to feel like shit after you do it.  And you are going to continue to feel like shit every time you kill someone.  Until you don't anymore.  And that's when you're supposed to be scared."

 

"D-did you f-fell sh-shit when you k-killed B-Bowers?"  Bill asked.

 

"No."  I answered.

 

"Were you scared?"  Richie asked.

 

"No."  I answered.

 

The rest of the car ride was in silence.  But it wasn't that long of a ride until I stopped the car when we made it to D.C.  I was surprised by how quickly we got here not realizing we were so close.  I stopped the car when we see the others in the distance.

 

"We finally made it."  I said.

 

We continue to drive closer to them.  But the closer we got we started to realize that not all of them were there.


	24. The Other Half

**_No One's POV_ **

_Isak, Even, Sana, Eva, Noora and Vilde have managed to fight their way through the herd and got out ok.  But they got separated from the rest of the group.  Sana told them that they should meet at D.C. so that's where they started walking._

_The next day they continued walking in that direction but when they came across a car they were able to use that._

_"Do you think they're ok?"  Vilde asked._

_"I'm sure they are."  Eva assured her._

_"What about Blake?"  Even asked while driving.  "He wasn't their when the herd came."_

_"You think he had something to do with it?"  Isak questioned his boyfriend._

_"No."  Even told him.  "But we didn't see him get out and we don't know if the herd got him or not."_

_"Maybe he did have something to do with the herd."  Noora suggested._

_"Why would you think that?"  Vilde asked her._

_"I'm just saying giving who his father is..."  Noora started but then got cut off._

_"Who's his father?"  Sana asked._

_Isak, Even, Eva, Noora and Vilde all look at one another not saying anything.  While Sana looked at them suspiciously._

_"Who's his father?"  Sana repeated herself._

_"His father's Negan."  Noora told her._

_"Negan?!"  Sana asked sounding a little mad._

_"The same Negan who killed Jonas."  Eva said._

_"I can't believe this!"  Sana yelled.  "You let the son of the man who killed our friend into our group?!  What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!"_

_"Blake isn't a bad person."  Isak told her._

_"He's not his dad."  Even added.  "He warned us about Negan."_

_"And even when Negan caught us he let himself get taken just to save us."  Isak said._

_"He is a good person."  Vilde said.  "And just because his dad is a bad guy doesn't mean he is."_

_"Still, it would make since why he wasn't there when the herd came."  Sana said.  "He could have been working with his dad this whole time and just playing us."_

_"You don't really think that, do you?"  Eva asked._

_"Well his dad killed Jonas."  Sana said.  "And he killed William."_

_"What?!"  Noora almost shouted._

_"I thought he died in the fire."  Isak said._

_"Blake told me he killed him."  Sana told them._

_"I'm sure there's a good reason for what he did."  Even said._

_"A good reason for killing my boyfriend?!"  Noora yelled almost crying.  "There is no good reason for killing someone."_

_"Well William and Blake never really liked each other."  Vilde brought up._

_"He told me that William started the fire trying to kill Blake."  Sana told them._

_"William would never do that."  Noora told her.  "It was probably another one of his lies."_

_"Let's be honest Noora, William wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world."  Isak told her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"  Noora asked._

_"William was kind of a dick."  Even said._

_"You shouldn't say stuff like that about someones who dead."  Noora told him._

_"Well it's true."  Even told her._

_"Fuck you."  Noora told him._

_Noora then opens the car door and Even immediately hits the breaks.  Noora grabs her bag and gets out of the car._

_"What the fuck are you doing?"  Sana asked her._

_"Leaving."  Noora told her.  "I'm not just gonna sit around and hear my so called friends talk shit about my dead boyfriend."_

_"Noora, come back."  Vilde called out for her._

_Noora ignored her and continued to walk away from them.  They continued to call out to her to come back but she didn't listen and walked away until they couldn't see her anymore._

_"We have to go get her."  Vilde said._

_"We can't."  Even told her.  "She made her choice and now she has to live with it.  If you want to go after her then go ahead, but we won't wait for you."_

_"Even's right."  Sana said.  "We can't force her to come back if she doesn't want to."_

_Vilde sighed knowing that they were right.  Even then started to drive again and they made their way towards D.C._

* * *

 

_When they made it to D.C. they all got out of the car and looked around for the others.  But they weren't there._

_"Do you think we made it here before them?"  Eva asked._

_"Hopefully."  Isak said._

_"How long do we wait for them?"  Even asked._

_"I say we wait for as long as we can."  Sana told them.  "If we have to leave then we have to leave and I'm sure we'll find them again."_

_"Hey look."  Vilde said pointing towards the rest of their group._

_"They made it."  Eva said._

_"And they found Blake."  Even said._

_"Great."  Sana said bitterly._

_"Don't do something stupid."  Isak told Sana._

_"I won't."  Sana told him.  "I'm just gonna have a little chat with Negan's son."_


	25. Reunited

**Blake's POV**

 

Me, Bev, Bill, Eddie, Richie, and Stan made our way to Eva, Even, Isak, Sana and Vilde.  When we got to them we noticed that Noora wasn't with them.

 

"Where's Noora?"  Bev asked.

 

"She left."  Vilde told us.  "She decided it would be best for her to be on her own."

 

"How come?"  Stan asked.

 

"Because she found out Blake killed her boyfriend."  Sana said coldly.

 

I was expecting everyone to look at me and get mad and that I'd have to explain myself.  But that isn't what happened.

 

"Maybe he deserved it?"  Richie asked.

 

"Trust me, he did."  Even said.

 

"So, why didn't you tell us that your dad was Negan, the leader of the Saviors?"  Sana asked.

 

I glared at Sana and didn't say anything.  I couldn't say anything.  I couldn't do anything.  I knew if I did I would either lash out and kill her or break down and cry.

 

"Sana!"  Isak yelled at her trying to get her stop.

 

"What?"  Sana asked.  "I think that if we're gonna be in a group together that we should be honest about everything.  I don't like it when my friends keep secrets."

 

"You want to know the truth?  Fine."  I said.  "My dad is Negan, the leader of the Saviors.  The same man who killed Jonas and countless of other people.  And whether you believe or not I'm not with him.  I'm not a Savior.  And I'm not Negan.  And the reason I don't like to tell people about it is I hate talking about it.  I hate bringing it up because it makes me feel like shit.  And I don't want people to judge me based on who my dad is.  So that's why I don't tell people about my dad."

 

Everyone looked at me and didn't say anything.  Including Sana.  I saw the look on her face drop as I talked.

 

"You're right.  I shouldn't have brought that up and I should have let you tell us when you were ready.  I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."  Sana told me sincerely.

 

"I accept your apology."  I told her.

 

Once that awkward and uncomfortable moment passed we set a little camp fire and decided to spend the night here.  We would continue on towards Alexandria tomorrow, and if I'm correct then we should get there by tomorrow.

 

I was sitting near the fire keeping it going.  Everyone was talking with one another glad to be reunited.  But then Eddie came over to me.

 

"Can I talk to you?"  He asked.

 

"Sure."  I said.

 

"Over there."  He said gesturing to an area where the others couldn't hear us.

 

I got up and the two of us walked over away from the others.  He looked a little nervous, kinda like he was going to throw up again.  Then he sat down sitting against a tree and I sit next to him.

 

"Everything ok?"  I asked.

 

"I'm weak."  He told me.

 

"What do you mean?"  I asked him.

 

"I'm not strong like everyone else."  He told me.  "I haven't killed a person before.  I haven't even killed a roamer before.  I'm too scared."

 

I looked over at him and he wasn't even looking at me in the eyes.  He was staring at the ground looking like he was about to cry.

 

"That's ok."  I told him.  "When I first killed a roamer I was terrified.  And I was the same way the first time I killed a person too.  The point is that you might always be scared to do it, and that's ok.  But it's important that you face your fear and don't let it control you."

 

"I just don't want him to think I'm weak."  Eddie told me.

 

"Him?"  I asked.

 

"Them.  I said them."  He said.  "I don't want them to think I'm weak."

 

I knew that he was clearly lying.  I looked at him and he was trying really hard to stare at the ground.  But for a quick second his eyes leave the ground and I look to see who he's looking at.  Richie.

 

"Ohhh."  I said.  "Now I get it."

 

"It's not what you think."  He said panicking.  "I don't...it's not that...I just..."

 

"Relax, it's none of my business.  But can I give you some advice?"

 

"Sure."

 

"When you love someone or like someone or have any kinds of feelings for anyone, don't wait to tell them.  Tell them immediately, because you never know what's going to happen, especially nowadays.  Because in an instant they could die."

 

"Did you ever love someone?"

 

"I did.  A long time ago."  I tell him.  "She died."

 

"I'm sorry."  He said.

 

"Thanks."  I told him.

 

"Can I ask you something?"  He asked.

 

"Of course."  I told him.

 

"Do you regret loving her even though she died?"

 

"At first I did.  I felt like there was nothing that could get rid of that pain.  But I don't regret it.  Because whenever I feel like everything's too much or I get too depressed, I think about my time with her and it helps me."

 

He smiled and then looked over at Richie.

 

"I like Richie."  He told me.

 

"Yeah, I know."  I tell him.

 

"Do you think he likes me back?"  He asked.

 

"Don't know."  I tell him.  "But I know how to find out."

 

I get up off the ground.

 

"What are you doing?"  He asked.

 

"Hey Richie!"  I call to him and he comes over.

 

Richie makes his way over to us.

 

"Yeah?"  He asked.

 

"Eddie has something to talk to you about."  I tell him while Eddie glares at me.

 

Richie takes a seat next to him.

 

"What's up Eddie Spaghetti?"  Richie asked him.

 

"Don't call me that."  Eddie tells him while giving him a little smile.

 

"I'll let you two talk."  I tell them as I walk away.

 

I walk back over to the camp fire and sit down in front of it.  I look over at Eddie and Richie who seem to be laughing about something.  I smile, hoping that everything works out between the two of them. 

 

I look back at the camp fire I start to think about Sarah.  I think about how we meet in this fucked up world.  I think about how she was my first love.  I think about everything we've been through together.  And I think about Elle.  And how I had to shoot both of them.


	26. Not Alone

**Blake's POV**

 

The next morning we got up and packed up our stuff in the car.  Since there were eleven of us we had to take two cars.  Even was driving one of the cars with Eva, Isak, Sana and Vilde while I drove the other car with Bev, Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan.  The closer we got the more I started to recognize the area and knew exactly where I was going.  I stopped the car and Even stopped his behind me.

 

"What's wrong?"  Even asked as he stepped out of his car.

 

"We should go on foot from here."  I tell them while getting out the car.  "We can stowaway the cars here in case something happens."

 

Everyone got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, while I started covering up the car with leaves and branches and anything I could find to camouflage it.

 

"What do you mean by in case something happens?"  Bev asked me.

 

"Just in case anything goes wrong."  I told her.  "Like if the Saviors have already destroyed the place, or if they don't trust us or something like that.  I just want to be prepared."

 

We took out our guns and knives and any other weapons we had.  We started walking through the woods.  I knew we were close to Alexandria and I knew the Saviors had control of Alexandria.  And the last thing I wanted was to walk in and see my dad.

 

"So your friend doesn't know about Negan being your dad?"  Stan asked.

 

"No."  I told him.

 

"A-are you go-going to t-tell them?"  Bill asked.

 

This has been something I've been thinking about since I decided to join the fight against Negan.  I wanted to be open and honest with them and not keep secrets.  But at the same time if they know I'm Negan's son then they might not be able to fully trust me.  And when the war starts I'm gonna need to be with people who I trust 100% and who trust me 100%.

 

"No."  I said.  "Not yet anyway.  Once we defeat him I'll tell them."

 

"We'll back you up."  Sana tells me.  "Whenever and however you want to tell them, we'll support you 100%."

 

I smile.  Sana and I have definitely had our ups and downs since we've known each other.  And I'm glad that we're finally on good terms and should stay on good terms.

 

We hear a noise and we all we duck behind some bushes.  I peak over and see a single roamer walking by.  I was about to get up and kill it when I see a man and a woman.  The woman has short brown hair and starts crying when the man pins the roamer down.  The man has long hair and a beard, but something about him seems similar.  The woman walks over and continues to cry as she kills the roamer.

 

"Are they Saviors?"  Vilde whispers.

 

"If they are, I've never meet them."  I whisper back.

 

After the woman kills the roamer they both go over and pick up the roamer's body.  I could tell by the way they were acting that they knew the person before she was a roamer and they were probably going to go burry her.

 

"Wait."  I call out as I stand up.

 

The man and woman turn around and look at me, while everyone else stares at me and slowly start to stand up.

 

"Who are you?"  The man asked.

 

"I'm Blake."  I tell them.  "This is Sana, Isak, Even, Eva, Vilde, Eddie, Richie, Bill, Stan and Bev."

 

"I'm Jesus and this is Maggie."  Jesus introduces themselves.

 

The Hilltop.  That's where I know Jesus from, he's from the Hilltop.

 

"You don't look like Saviors."  Maggie tells us with a southern accent.

 

"We're not."  Isak tells them.

 

"Are you?"  Sana asked.

 

"No."  Jesus tells us.  "We're going to fight them."

 

"So are we."  Eva tells them.  "And we want to help."

 

Maggie and Jesus looked at each other.

 

"Give us a minute."  Maggie said.

 

Maggie and Jesus turn to each other and start talking about us.  Probably deciding whether or not to trust us.  Then they turn to us.

 

"How do we know we can trust you?"  Maggie asked.

 

"Because I know Carl."  I tell them and they look at each other and then back at me.  "And Tara too.  Carl told me that you guys were planning to rise up against Negan, and at the time I didn't want to fight because I knew we'd lose.  But now, I'm ready to fight.  We're all ready to fight Negan, and win."

 

The two of them gave each other a look and then nodded.

 

"Ok."  Maggie said.  "We'll have to talk with Carl and Tara and see if you're telling the truth, but for now, we'll trust you."

 

Maggie and Jesus went back to carrying the roamer.

 

"Do you need help with the roamer?"  Eddie asked.

 

"Sasha."  Maggie tells us.  "Her name is Sasha.  And we got it."

 

Maggie and Jesus carried Sasha and started walking and the rest of us followed behind them.  I had a weird feeling in my stomach the closer we got to Alexandria.  Maybe it was the fact that I might be a part of a community again.  And I haven't been a part of a community since the Saviors.  Or maybe it was the fact that I was going to see Carl again after all this time.  Worried that he might be mad at me since I left Alexandria...since I left him.  But no matter what happens with Alexandria I know that my friends will be with me no matter what happens.  Because for the first time in a long time, I know that I'm not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. But I've made a sequel to it called Together Forever.


End file.
